Ice
by Lifewise13
Summary: Bella is a figure skater in high school. Edward is the QB. They have known each other their whole lives. Will their feelings finally come out? When another swoops in to take the love of his life what will happen? Will he take her for his or will he drive her into the arms of another? Bella makes a life changing decision that could change her life forever. 2 MAJOR Plot Twists.
1. Figure Skater

Chapter 1 Figure Skater

**EPOV**

I was on my way to school with two of my best friends, Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarthy. My little sister Alice drove her car today because I was a bit late getting up for once. Em and Jasper were in a heated discussion about our game last Friday night. We won, but they are discussing the score. The score was almost tied at the end of the game but I pulled us out of it.

I'm the QB of the Fork's High Spartans. Jasper is a lineman and Emmett is my guard. I love Football, it's not the only sport I play though, I also play basketball, and baseball.

Em is the biggest guy on the Football team, and in the whole school! He's 6'5', he looks like a muscle man, he has long curly black hair and blue eyes. He's very immature as well, he loves playing pranks on all the guys on the team and even the coach sometimes. He does a lot of pranks in the locker room too and it really pisses a lot of people off, me included!

Then there is Jasper. He is about 6'2', he's not as muscular as me and Em but he's got pretty good strength on his side, he's got honey blonde curly hair and has the most awesome southern drawl I've ever heard.

With the exception of Bella. Mmm, Bella. That's Alice's best friend, and mine as well. She's beautiful, I've liked her for years she's the most beautiful and popular girl in scho-

"Edward!" Em yelled in my ear as I parked the car beside my sister's Porch. I shook my head to come out of my daze, extremely annoyed.

"What?" I asked him irritably. He and Jazz shook their heads as we all got out of the car.

"Dude! If your going to day dream about the girl at least do it in your spare time and not when you are behind the wheel! Gosh man, you are so gone over her and your not even dating her!"

Em yelled as he clapped a meaty paw on my back as Jazz came to stand on the other side of me.

"Emmett's right Edward. Quit being a pussy and ask her out already!"

"What if she doesn't like me Jazz?"

"Ask Alice! She's her best friend! And your sister, oh and uh while your at it. Why don't you ask her how she feels about me?"

"Dude! She's my little sister! Ask her yourself!" I yelled at him while punching him in the arm.

"Ow, jeez. Okay I will! But at least I have the guts to ask a girl if she like's me!" I reared back my arm to hit him again but he danced out of the way.

"I don't see how you can't ask her. I mean you guys have known each other for your whole lives and are practically inseparable...I mean come on Ed." Em reasoned, trying to help Jasper out I guess.

I just shook my head at them as we all started to walk over to Alice and Rosalie who were standing beside her red BMW convertible. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and trust me you can surely tell because of how much they look alike.

Rose is beautiful I will admit that, she has long wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders. She's about 6 ft. even, a perfect figure, and fairly tan skin like her brother. She was wearing her hair in a lose pony tail, a red sequence tank top, black skirt, red stilettos, a red necklace and earrings and some black bracelets.

Beside her was my small pixie sister Alice. She's 4'10', small petite figure, she has light green eyes, and black spiky hair. She was in a black and white sundress and black sandals. She was also wearing the black heart necklace that Bella had gotten her for her last birthday. I did not like the fact that her dress was a spaghetti strap, I am a protective older brother and I do not like it when she shows skin.

"Hello there ladies." Jasper drawled as we reached them. He smiled at my sister while taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. I just glared at him.

"Lovely as always Alice." he told her softly as my glare deepened with her giggle.

"Thank you Jasper. But if I were you I'd cut out the flirting before Edward kicks your butt!" she told him sweetly as he straightened beside me with a big grin on his face. Em was shaking with laughter from his spot beside Rose, they are a couple.

Emmett looked like a Ken doll standing beside Barbie. Rose had made him wear a red dress shirt and black pants so that they would match.

Yeah and he calls me whipped. I looked at Jasper at the corner of my eye to see he almost matched with my sister. He was wearing a black polo and blue jeans. I just shook my head and looked over my sister's head and let my thoughts drift until I heard Alice squeal.

"Bella! Over here!"

I turned around to see the beautiful Isabella Swan walking our way with a big grin on her face. Gosh she was amazing!

Bella is 6'1', long mahogany hair that went to her lower back, she had a perfect figure, and perfect tanned skin. She had her hair curled beautifully, she was wearing a heart and key necklace, a strapless white summer dress, and white wedges.

She's the definition of the word perfect. And here I am at 6'3'½ , muscular, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, messy bronze hair. And that's it. Bella would never go for me and if she would why wouldn't she have before? I mean we have known each other forever and she hasn't shown any interest in me other than as friends.

"Hey guys." her soft southern voice spoke softly as she reached us. I looked down at her to see she was smiling at me. I smiled back at her, those big brown eyes looking into my green eyes softly. She was wearing make-up but not much with just eye liner, and some mascara as usual.

"Hi Edward." She whispered shyly. I smiled my crooked grin at her.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted as every morning. She smiled while looking at a smiling Alice.

"Been at the rink all morning?" she asked skeptically. Bella blushed while looking away.

"Where else would she be!" Rose yelled as she looked at the two of them shyly.

"Well yeah! But you guys know that I always have to be there. Most days. I actually had to get ready there today. I had a late start." She told them sheepishly.

The guys and I just looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

"What rink?"

"Ice rink. Bella's a figure skater. Didn't you guys know that? I mean at least you should Edward." Alice asked us incredulously.

"Um, I think I might have. But I'm not sure." I told her truthfully as the guys shook their heads no.

We're football players, how are we suppose to know? All I know is Football, Basketball, and Baseball.

"Well that is just unacceptable! You guys have to come watch her practice tonight! She is amazing! Can they come Bella? They don't have practice until tomorrow night. Please! My mom and dad want to come see you too!" Alice told her happily. Bella smiled at her before nodding.

"I'll be there at five. I've got private practice tonight and the rest of the week from five to eight or nine. Feel free to drop by. I don't mind one bit. And neither will my coach."

"Yay!" Alice squealed while pulling her into a tight hug. "we'll be there!" she added as the bell rang.

We all headed off to our first periods. Em and Rose went to biology while Jazz went to world history, Alice to biology and Bella and I were off to English. We have about three classes together and we always sit beside each other. That's as good as I can get for a guy in love.

I stopped at Bella's locker with her like every morning while she got her books for her first two classes which were English and trigonometry.

"So football star. Some game last Friday night huh?" She asked in that adorable country accent as she shut her locker and leaned up against it on her right shoulder and looked at me haughtily. It made want to kiss her.

I smiled at her and put my left arm on the locker and leaned on it.

"Well yea it was. You went?"

"Well of course I did. I go to all of your games superstar. To bad you don't go to any of my track meets, or softball games, or any of my figure skating competitions."

She told me sadly, giving me that pout that I've been all to familiar with since the second grade. Yes I've known Bella that long and I've never asked her out. And I really want to.

"Hey come on now! That's no fair Bells! You never tell me when they are! How am I suppose to know when to go to one if you wont tell me huh?"

Her pout deepened until I tickled her sides. She started giggling and moved away from me.

"Okay your right! Well how about this. Your coming to see me tonight. How about after I'm finished practicing I'll tell you when the Charity Skate is, I do it every year and it isn't a competition but the league gathers all the local girls to skate a program to help raise money for local kids and their families. It's a lot of fun and I would love if you came, and after that there is an Exhibition skate which is also not a competition it is just to kind of a way for us to get ready for Qualifier's which I will know the date for tonight and I can tell you when that is. How does that sound?"

I smiled down at her happily while pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'd love that." I whispered in her ear while kissing her cheek and pulling back. She had a dazed look on her face but shook it off quickly and smiled at me.

"Alright then." I nodded then put my arm around her shoulders and led her off to first period.

"That sounds like a lot of work Bell, do you do this every year?" I asked as we walked.

"Yep, every year. I don't always start it out with a Exhibition right after the Charity Skate but it has given me a chance to get a few cool programs out there before I have to get my competition programs ready."

"So you are doing two different programs for the Charity and the Exhibition?" I asked a little confused.

"Yep. During Competition I can only stick to one program so stuff like this gives me a chance to do different things before I have to work on three songs for months on end."

"Oh, cool. DO you do any other Charity and Exhibitions during competition time?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah a few, the season hasn't exactly started yet since it is still summer so I have a while before they really start up. My favorite Charity is the one during Christmas time, it is always on Christmas Eve and they bring in local skaters and big time named skaters to skate a song and we raise money for 'Toys for Tots'. It's a lot of fun and I love doing it every year, last year I did a routine to 'Jingle Bell Rock'."

"That sounds awesome. Do you already know what you will skate this year?" I asked eagerly.

"Yep, I am skating to the song 'This Christmas'."

"From the movie?"

"Yep." she said with a big proud smile...that's our favorite movie to watch at Christmas time, we watch it every year just the two of us.

"Well I can't wait to go and cheer you on at every one I can be at Bell." I said sincerely.

When we got into class it was almost time for class to start. We just barely made it before Mr. Birdie. We sat down beside one another and smiled widely at the other. I looked to the front with lots of effort on my part, and started thinking.

_She is your best friend and you have known her all your life stupid._

This is our junior year in High School. I'm the most popular guy in school, I'm not going to be intimidated anymore. This year is the year I'll ask Bella Swan to be my girlfriend. Mark my words. I will have her as more than just my friend.

**BPOV**

It took all my strength not to look at Edward. He may be my best friend, but I've always had a crush on him. We've known each other since the second grade, we're now juniors. I mean we have so much in common, but he never has asked me out. I mean what's the big deal? Does he not like me?

_Of course he likes you Bella! What an absurd question! _

Well, it's a perfectly logical question to ask. I mean what if he doesn't like me? Wouldn't he have asked me out by now?

_Maybe he's afraid you don't like him…_

Why wouldn't I like him? He's the most gorgeous boy in school! And the star quarter back!

_So what? You are a famous figure skater, and a track, and softball star!_

Football players are so much more important though!

_Yeah right!_

But, everyday we flirt with each other….how couldn't he know that I like him and that it is real?

_Maybe he just thinks it's friendly fun. You have known him since the 2nd__ grade!_

Yeah, so…..oh my gosh! What if he has just been leading me on?

_Don't think such absurd things Bella! He's your friend! He would never do that to you!_

Your right. Oh my gosh, I need to stop having internal conversations with myself! Because that's when I know that I am definitely losing my mind!

Now when I start talking to myself out loud, then there is where I need to be worried. But now isn't the time to think about this! I need to start thinking about my rehearsal tonight, I like to have my programs perfect for when I do Charity Skates.

Tonight is my dress rehearsal so I am wearing my costumes that I have chosen for my songs. I am skating to Dirty Dancer, Masquerade, and Dumb Love. It took me forever to figure out what costumes to get for the routines, let alone what to do for my hair and make-up but after a few hours of surfing the web and talking with my coach I found the perfect costumes.

For 'Dirty Dancer' I'm wearing a one shoulder dress that has a nude colored bodice and black lace pattern and a ruffle white skirt. It looks amazing, I just hope it wont be a problem when I get out on the ice, but that is what these dress rehearsals are for. Along with that I am wearing my white ice skates so that will match my dress.

For 'Masquerade' I am wearing a really cute black and pink long sleeve flapper that is absolutely adorable. It's really short, but practically all of my outfits are but it is absolutely gorgeous. The sleeves are off the shoulder and the neck line goes all the way up and around my neck.

And Lastly for 'Dumb Love' I am wearing a simple black dress with long sleeves and a short frilly skirt that fans out slightly at the waist. It is my most simple costume for this program and probably from all of my previous programs but I love it. To go along with it I am going to wear my nude color ice skates, I don't wear those often but I thought they would work for this one. I haven't decided about my hair and make-up yet but I have time for that.

I was brought from my reverie by the bell. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the figure skating thoughts for the time being. I hope I didn't miss anything. But we _just _started a new chapter in English on fiction that we are actually starting tomorrow, today was just prep. Which I'm sure Edward will tell me all about if I ask him.

"Please tell me I didn't miss anything important?" I asked him worriedly as we walked out of the classroom. He smiled widely at me while throwing his arm over my shoulder as everyday.

"Were you not paying attention? Or were you too busy thinking about how much you want me?" he asked 'seductively' I just rolled my eyes, ego centric jerk! But that's half true.

"No I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about my costumes for the Charity Skate. You guys will see me in it tonight because I have to get the feel of it before I go out there for real. This is yawl's by week right?"

"Yes ma'am. And I cant wait to see you in one of those gimpy outfits. You'll look so hot Bells!" he told me jokingly while smacking my ass. I squealed while rearing around to smack him in the arm.

"Ow! That's my throwing arm babe! I need that! And you know you liked it!"

I rolled my eyes at him as we stopped in front of my trig class.

"Yeah well. I will see you later you big lug! And don't get into any trouble! Can you do that until we see each other at lunch?"

"Yeah I think I can. See ya Bells."

"Bye."

I said as he gave me a tight hug before letting go so I could go into class and he could go to Spanish.

I so can't wait for tonight! One I get to start my new routine on the ice! And Alice, Edward, and all of our friends, plus Edward's and Alice's parents are coming too! Gosh tonight cant come quick enough!

**EPOV**

I walked into Spanish and sat down beside Emmett. He just smiled at me and looked back down under the table to look at his phone. I shook my head with a smile. He's gonna get that damn thing taken one of these days. And when he does, I'm going to laugh. Because he has a droid!

But my phones better! I've got an Iphone 4! Bella and I have the same phone, we talk as much as we can between all our after school activities and all. Bella doesn't really have time for friends outside of school whenever she has figure skating going on, especially with competitions coming up and all the Charity and Exhibition stuff.

But I still love her. She has great commitment and I cant wait to see her skate!

Tonight will be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>currently revising story. I haven't messed with this chapter much but the second chapter is currently getting a full new make-over before I re-post that and upload the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and check out my other stories I will start revision on those shortly.<strong>

**thank you!**


	2. Change Up

Chapter 2 Change Up

**BPOV**

After a long two periods of listening to teacher's talk and reading I was finally making my way to lunch. With my usual greetings to everyone as they say 'hi' to me and all that. Being the most popular girl in school gives the chance to know practically everyone in the school and be friends with a lot of people.

I walked into the cafeteria and got right into the line and grabbed a fruit salad. My coach reinforced my diet because I was taking advantage of it when I was off. Which really sucks. I miss eating everything that everyone else does. It's not fair.

Maybe Edward will let me share his food…I hope so.

I paid for the salad and lemonade and made my way over to my usual table with Alice and all the other's. I sat down beside Edward and looked down at my food sadly. I hate my coach sometimes.

"She put you back on your diet?" Alice asked from across the table. I looked up and saw her sympathetic look. I nodded while sitting up.

"Yeah. I kind of took advantage of being off it and I gained a pound or two. So sue me. It's not like I gained enough to where I couldn't fit into my outfits anymore. But that's not the case. I hate my coach sometimes."

I told her pathetically as I popped a grape into my mouth as Em sat forward…oh boy, here we go.

"Wait a minute. You put on a pound or two and your coach puts you on that diet again? That's ridiculous. You work like crazy Bells! It's not like living a little every now and again will kill you!"

"Try and tell that to my coach. She was an Olympic gold medalist in figure skating three years running. She was nineteen when she won her first Olympic gold medal. She's really strict. Trust me; you'll all see how bad it is tonight. I can barely breathe by the time practice is over. And if I do something wrong I do it over, and over, and over. Until it's absolutely perfect."

Everyone's eyes widened at me as I ate another grape.

"Sounds rough." Jasper whispered as he began eating his cheeseburger. I nodded while looking around the table to see everyone eating some of my favorite foods, especially Edward. He knows I love pizza!

I coughed lightly before taking a sip of my lemonade as Edward smiled over at me sweetly while throwing his arm over my shoulder playfully.

"Want me to go buy you something?"

"I can't eat junk."

"One slice of pizza isn't going to hurt! She'll never have to now babe!"

I melted hearing him call me that. Although I always melt when he calls me that, but still. I sighed lightly and nodded my head once. He smiled while leaning over to kiss me on the cheek sweetly before getting up to go get me a slice of pizza.

When I looked up everyone was staring at me with a smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked none of them in particular.

"Nothing." Em, Rose, and Alice said at the same time, which made me suspicious because Jasper said nothing.

"Spit it out Jas." I said dryly. He sighed heavily before looking up at me with defeat filling his eyes.

"He'll kill me, but you need to know. Because we know you like him just as much as he likes you."

His words absolutely floored me….was he serious? No he couldn't be…..could he? Before I was able to say anything Edward was back with a slice of pizza for me. I smiled up at him as he sat down beside me and handed me the slice of pizza.

"Thank you." I whispered while taking a big bite. I hummed in satisfaction and everyone laughed at me lightly.

"Oh shut up. Let's see all of you go without junk food year round. Even on off season."

That shut 'em up. They looked at me in confusion as I took another bite. I have to keep my diet going through out of season to and I quote 'keep my figure' like my coach says.

"You have to keep your diet even when you aren't skating?" Emmett asked horrifically as I finished the pizza. And it was good. I sat back as I drank some of my lemonade and nodded my head at Emmett in confirmation.

"To quote Kelsey I can't eat junk because I'll lose my perfect figure." I said while gesturing at my not even there stomach. I'm probably the skinniest girl in school, besides Alice. But I'm perfectly filled in two other places.

"That doesn't seem like much of a life. What do your parents say about that Bells?" Jasper questioned.

I scoffed while throwing a grape in my mouth. I looked up at Rose and Alice to see that they were urging me to tell them. I sighed before leaning forward.

"My parents say nothing, and do nothing. Guys, they've never even seen me skate before."

I told them dully. It didn't matter to me; I always had Alice, Rose, and both their parents there cheering me on. They make up for the loss of my parents being there. When I looked at the guys they were all looking at me sadly.

"You mean your parents don't even care?" Edward asked me sadly and a little pissed as he took my hand. I looked up into his green eyes and shook my head.

"Sounds rough." Jasper repeated his words from earlier as he hung his head.

"That's why Ed's parents are always at the ice rink. Because they are there for you." Em said happily. That's when Jazz looked up.

"Ours too. And the girls." Alice and Rose smiled at them and nodded their heads. That's when Em got excited. He shot up straight with a big smile on his face.

"And you'll have us too! Every competition! We'll be there cheering you on!" my eyes glistened with tears as I looked at my three guy friends. I'd never expect to have heard that from them.

"You guys mean that?" I asked as they all nodded their heads. I looked at Edward to see that he was completely serious about what he said earlier about coming to everything of mine for now on.

"Guys, this means so much to me!" I told them excitedly as the bell rang.

"Bells, you know we'll do anything for you!" Em told me while giving me a quick hug before walking off with Rose. Jasper did the same and as did Alice.

Edward and I walked together to go to gym. His arm around my shoulder's as we stopped at his locker this time. He let me put my books in his locker like every day after lunch, and started pulling his gym bag from his locker.

After he got his locker shut we were about to walk to the gym when Lauren and Jessica walked up to us. _Great. _

"Hi Eddie." Lauren said in a 'flirtatious' voice while batting her eye lashes. Jessica just stared at him. Her mouth slightly open and eyes dreamy. I decided this was the perfect moment to mess with her.

"Hey Jessica. You've got a little drool right there." I said while pointing to the corner of her mouth.

She snapped out of her trance and began wiping her mouth. I couldn't help but bust out and laugh, as did Edward.

"Uh! Bella! You little who-" before she could finish what she was going to say I gave her a death glare that shut her up immediately. It works on everyone. I gave Lauren the same look and they took off running.

Everyone is afraid of me. _I wonder why._

I smiled to myself as I looked to Edward who was smirking. I smiled widely at him before grabbing the bottom of his white dress shirt and pulled him toward me. He came willingly of course.

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled even wider, as did he. The sleeves to his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows just how I liked it and the top three buttons undone. He was in a pair of blue jeans and his Nike shox.

"And what, pray tell, are you smirking at?" I asked sweetly while batting my eye lashes at him. Yes, I'm flirting again, but we always do this.

He smiled while hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I was face to face with him now as he held me up off the ground a little.

"I'm smirking at my adorably protective best friend. I thought I was supposed to be the one running boys off?"

"Well you may need to run the boys off, but me being your best friend I have to run off all the skanks. It's my job!"

He laughed loudly while throwing his head back. I just shook my head while kissing the underside of his chin. That always shut him up. It was his sweet spot, and I'm the only person who knows about it. I kissed him there one more time before I pulled back a little so I could see him.

He had a dazed look on his face as he smiled lightly down at me. I looked into his eyes and saw adoration, love, and…..want? I shook that one off, maybe I'm seeing things.

"You just know everything about me don't you?" he asked softly as I nodded my head confidently. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes as he leered over me playfully.

"Well you know what? It just so happens that I know everything about you. I especially know about this one little spot just behind your ear." he whispered while leaning in to kiss said spot.

My breath caught in my throat as he kissed the tender spot and lapped it once with his tongue. Oh this tease! He always does this! The jerk. When he pulled back I glared at him with a pout on my lips. He smiled at me widely and pecked my lips once with his like only Edward does.

I slowly smiled at him and before he could say anything I pushed him forward and started walking, before we are late. He ran up to me and put his arm around my waist as we walked. He let go of me when we parted ways to go to the locker rooms.

I changed into my purple Nike shorts, and my white and purple stripped Nike tank top. I pulled out my purple and white shox and sat down to put them on. I pulled my hair back in a lose pony tail with a hair bow.

I headed out of the locker room to find Edward sitting down facing away from me. I smiled and kicked his back lightly before sitting down beside him.

"Sup buuuddy?" I asked while knocking his shoulder with mine. He smiled while doing the same to me. He was wearing black Nike shorts, his shox and a Baltimore ravens t-shirt.

"We're playin volleyball. Bet my team will beat yours." I looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me? Oh I'd love to see that, but it won't happen today! You can't beat me!"

"Let's make a little bet then shall we?" he asked as his football, basketball, and baseball coach watched us along with my volleyball, softball, and track coach. They were all shaking their heads at us and laughing lightly.

"Okay. I win and you take me for a ride on your ninja this weekend." he looked iffy about that. Every time I want to ride with him he always gets all protective and says he doesn't want me to get hurt. But with him I won't.

"Fine. But if _I_ win you have to go out with me Saturday night." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Like on a date?"

"Yup. Just me and you, dinner and a movie. We have a deal?" he asked confidently while holding his hand out to me. I looked at it thoughtfully for a second before putting my hand in his.

"Deal." we shook hands once then the coaches got us ready to play girls vs. boys. This will be great. Especially because most of the girls in here are on the volleyball team.

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

We ended up beating the guys 27-8. Edward walked up to me after we got our stuff from the locker rooms, we were still in our gym clothes. He looked up at me with those green eyes and they were sad, he really wanted to take me out…..

I smiled at him while picking his chin up to look at me. He looked deep into my eyes, and there was the love again….maybe he really does like me more than a friend.

"Looks like I won. I'll be at your house tomorrow afternoon at twelve. Oh, and tell Alice to be ready to do my hair and make-up by six."

I told him sweetly while kissing his cheek before I turned to go to the parking lot. He ran up behind me and stopped in front of me. Looking at me curiously.

"Why does she need to do that?"

"Because you're taking me to dinner and a movie silly." I told him in a duh tone.

"But, Bells, I didn't win the bet. You did." he said confused. Ah, silly, silly Edward.

"I know that silly. That's why I'll be there early, think of you taking me out on your bike as a part of the date." I told him sweetly with a big smile on my face.

"Really? You want to go on the date?" he asked incredulously. I smiled at him while putting my arms around his neck and pulling him down until he was eye level. His hands resting on my hips lightly.

"Yes, I want to go on the date with you Edward. And not as friends." he looked at me confused so I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Not as friends, but as more." he pulled me back so he could look into my eyes and saw that I was dead serious. He smiled lightly before squinting his eyes unhappily.

"Jasper got to you during lunch didn't he?" I giggled while nodding my head.

"Well damn. Looks like it's not a secret anymore." he said while hanging his head a little playfully. I smiled at him and lifted his head up.

"It never had to be. Because I like you too. Love even." I took a chance with the last part there, I mean I know he tells me he loves me all the time and I do too, but I don't know if the reason I say it is the same as his.

This time it was his turn to lift my head up, he was smiling at me brightly with tears in his eyes. Oh, boy.

"I love you too Bella." he said softly while leaning down to kiss me full on the lips. But it wasn't a little peck like we usually do, this was a full on the mouth kiss. And I loved it.

When we pulled back from the kiss we each had a big smile on our faces. I leaned up a little and kissed under his chin tenderly and he shuddered violently.

"So, does this mean we're a couple now? _Finally?" _I asked in my country drawl that I knew he loved so much. He smiled at me while nodding his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Yes, yes we are. _Girlfriend." _I shuddered when he called me that, because truth be told, I loved it.

We were smiling widely as we left the gym and walked out to the parking lot. Everyone stopped and stared when they saw me and Edward holding hands and smiling at each other. Especially our friends.

When we were close to them both Em and Jazz stared openly at our intertwined hands as Alice and Rose jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dude! When did this happen?" Jazz yelled with a smile on his face. I looked up at Edward then back to Jazz.

"Just now. We made a bet in gym and Edward bet that if he won he could take me out Saturday and if I won then he would have to take me for a ride on his motorcycle this week. And when I won I felt bad because he was upset about the date. So I told him when I would be there and to make sure Alice was ready by six to do my hair and make-up and that's when everything came out." I told them with a big smile on my face.

Alice and Rose squealed while throwing themselves at me and crushing me in a hug. I laughed as Edward went over to the guys as they clapped him on the back and congratulated him.

Alice pulled back along with Rose and they were smiling like maniacs. Hmm, that would be a great song to skate to I could definitely have some fun with that for an Exhibition or a charity.

"BELLA!" I was snapped out of my musing by my pixie best friend.

"What?" I asked while looking at them disoriented. They shook their heads at me, because they knew what I was thinking, I gave them an innocent smile.

"I was just asking if you wanted to come over before your practice. You can shower at our place. And we can all follow you to the rink."

"I'd love to. See you guys there?" she nodded excitedly as I walked over to my _boyfriend-_man that will never get old-and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading for my car.

Tonight was going to be great. Edward will see me skate, I'll get to show everyone my routines and everything will be perfect!

**EPOV**

I can't believe this. Bella and I are dating! _Finally dating!_

I'm so excited right now, Jasper had to drive my car I'm so excited. And Bells is coming over to hang out before her practice, I can't wait for Esme and Carlisle to find out.

We pulled up in front of my Victorian home that mom had completely re-finished, it's got a wraparound porch and a tire swing hanging from the big oak in the front yard. Jasper parked my car on the grass beside Bella's mustang.

We thankfully don't have any close neighbors. We have a good couple miles of land. We live in the woods a good ways back so we have quite a lot of privacy which all of us love.

The guys had run off to find their girls while I walked over to the oak where my girl was on the swing smiling at me.

"How is it, that every time your over here your always on this damn swing first thing?" I asked as I stopped in front of her.

"Don't you love me?" I asked with a puppy dog face. She smiled at me and stood up to put her arms around my neck.

"You wanna know why I'm always out here first? Because I like it when you come out to find me. I like it when you come out here and give me that cute little pout, and I like how you always push me on this swing, how we can just stay out here and talk and laugh and just be together. Just the two of us, and no one else."

I didn't give her a chance to say anything else before my lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss. My tongue mingling with hers in the most delicious way. My girl, is so sweet, what she just said literally just brought tears to my eyes.

Before the kiss could get too heated we pulled away. We were each breathing heavily as I rested my forehead against hers. She smiled at me sweetly and I kissed her lightly on the lips, they tasted like caramel. _Only Bella._

"You know what your lips taste like?" I asked softly as I backed her up into the tree. She smiled as her back lightly hit the bark.

"No, what?" she asked while leaning her head back on the tree. I smiled before kissing the base of her throat.

"Candy." I whispered against her skin as I skimmed my lips up the right side of her throat. I tried to be as vague as possible because she of all people should know what I mean because she is the only one who knows my favorite candy of all time. She sighed in contentment, the sound went straight to my dick. _Great, now she's gonna feel it. _Smooth Cullen.

"Mmm, really now? Just candy in particular? Well that sucks, because yours taste like honey." she whispered lightly as I kissed the tender spot behind her ear.

"What's my favorite candy Bella?" I asked while leaning back to look into her eyes. She smiled lightly before leaning in to kiss my lips once chastely.

"Caramel." she whispered seductively in my ear. Minx. I smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips, not letting her say anything else.

There was a squeal behind us and I pulled away to look behind me. Standing on the front porch was my mother, my dad, and our four best friends. My dad was smiling at me, his hand on my mom's shoulder.

Mom had her hands over her mouth as she jumped up and down lightly. Our friends all had smiles on their faces. I smiled widely before looking back at my beautiful girl to see that she was blushing profusely.

"Looks like we've been caught sweet heart." I whispered while pulling her away from the tree. We started walking toward them with smiles on our faces.

My mom was wearing a high waisted pencil dress with a blue top and black heels. My dad was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and a pair of black pants. Was he off today? Hmm.

When we reached the porch my mom had me and Bella in a bone crushing hug. She was still jumping up and down and squealing a little, but that's just my mom.

"Oh! I'm so happy the two of you are finally together! I thought you'd never see it!"

She squealed while pulling back to kiss each of our cheeks. She let go so that dad could hug us both separately. He pulled Bella in to a tight hug and kissed her cheek, then he did the same to me except he whispered in my ear.

"I'm happy for you son." I smiled when he pulled away and mouthed 'thanks dad' he nodded while looking back at Bella who was secured under my mother's arm.

"Okay you two need to get inside and shower! Please! Do us all a favor, I love you both but please!" mom told us while pinching her nose and letting go of Bella. We both laughed before taking off to my room.

"Where's your bag babe?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"Your room. I brought it up before I went back outside." she told me sweetly as she walked into my room first, which I now noticed was pretty messy.

I looked around to see that the bed was un-made, my clothes were strewn all over the floor and on my couch. My closet door was thrown completely opened and some of my dresser drawers were open. And my bathroom had several towels on the floor. My TV was on and DVD boxes were laying out in front of the entertainment center.

"Sorry 'bout the mess Bells." I told her sincerely while shutting the door. She shrugged her shoulders while pulling some stuff from her gym bag.

"S'okay. I don't mind, it's not like I haven't seen your room like this before." she told me cunningly before turning around to face me.

"Who's going first? Or are we going to shower together like we use to?" I smiled at her playfulness. We usually shower together whenever she is here so we can finish quicker, which has always made it even harder for me not to tell her how I feel. But now we can do it freely.

"We always shower together Swan. What's wrong with you? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I know you have, and I've seen you. But we were never dating then, and we are now..."

"Babe, you're not going self-conscious on me now are you?"

"No, I just….I don't know." I sighed before walking up to her and putting my hands on her waist.

"Look at me Bells," she looked up at me innocently and I smiled reassuringly "I love you with all my heart, and I'm not gonna look at you any different, because you know what? You've always been so beautiful to me. Okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head. I smiled before kissing her chastely. I put my hands on the bottom of her tank top and looked deeply into her eyes, asking for permission.

When she nodded her head in affirmative I smiled and pulled it up over her head. Once it was gone I groaned at the sight, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Christ Bells." I moaned while pulling her into me and kissing her deeply. My erection against her stomach as we kissed.

She began pulling my shirt up my chest as I backed us up to the bathroom. We pulled away from the kiss as Bella pulled the shirt over my head. I turned away from her to turn the shower on and pull the rest of my clothes off. When I turned around Bella was already out of her shorts and underwear. I let her get in the shower first then I followed eagerly.

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

After Bella and I were done with our shower we got dressed. I pulled on my school clothes and Bella pulled her gym clothes back on. She said she'd be wearing her costumes for the Charity so we'll all get to see them.

Once she was dressed we headed for the stairs, her bag over my shoulder.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed as we made our way down the stairs.

"Alice, Alice-I'm not playing." Bella said with the dullest voice I have ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you are no fun! I was going to say that I can't wait until we get to the rink." Bella smiled widely at my overly excited sister as everyone walked in.

"Well I am glad you are excited because if I don't leave now then I will be late. So if you want to follow me there you may do so."

Alice squealed excitedly as she grabbed Jasper by the arm and rushed outside. Bella and I were the next ones out of the room with Emmett and Rosalie behind us as my parents locked up the house before following behind us.

"Can I ride there with you beautiful?" I asked as we reached the car.

"Why of course you can." Bell said with a smile on her face as I put her bag in the trunk of her car.

"Then what are we waiting for? I wanna get to the rink and see you skate around in really gimpy outfits." I joked half-heartedly as Bella and I got in the car.

"Very funny superstar. But trust me when I say this, you won't be thinking about all the gimpy outfits among all the jumps and bendy things I can do."

I looked over to see she was smiling widely at me before she started her car, she is such a tease sometimes I swear she is going to kill me one of these days.

"You little tease." I whispered to her softly while leaning my head back.

"Oh baby you haven't seen anything yet."

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

When we got to the rink Bella and I parted ways right outside the girl's locker room so she could get dressed.

After I dropped Bella off I found the rest of my family standing by the boards talking to a pretty brunette who must have been Bella's coach.

"So have you told her yet Kelsey?" I heard my mom ask as I walked up.

"No not yet. I was going to wait until after practice when Lizzie gets here."

"That sounds good enough. Oh Bella! You look amazing!" my mom squealed happily while looking behind my head at Bella.

We all turned around to see Bella walking toward us in the most amazing dress-or costume-I have ever seen. She was smiling brightly at us as she put her curled hair into a pony tail.

"Dress looks great Bell. And you're going with your white skates I see."

"Of course." Bella said with a smile as she took the guards off her skates as she stepped onto the ice.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she glided around the ice, she looked like she was completely in her element out there. Now I know what all the fuss was about, she looks amazing out there.

"Alright let me go get your music up and ready while you do a few laps okay?" her coach asked as she crossed the ice.

"You got it." And then she was off. Going around the perimeter of the ice at a decent speed.

Mom and Dad decided to usher us to the bleachers to sit down and watch as Bella did her five laps. Her coach gave her a signal and she made her way to the center of the ice, taking her opening position as she waited for the music to start.

I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation as the beginning of 'Dirty Dancer' began to play through the speakers.

She started off slow in her motions, then she went straight in for some jumps. They were each amazing and I was shocked when she did a back flip. How do you do things like that on the ice?

Before I could formulate an answer to that I was watching as Bella pulled her leg over her head and glided pass us with a faint smile before she spun around and leapt into the air. She was amazing and she skated to the song, you could tell just how much she loved what she was doing, you could see the heart and passion behind every move she made.

I was entranced until the very end pose, she looked amazing as she stood there, her head held up high, her body slightly turned to the left with her legs crossed and slightly bent, her right arm down low in front of her waist and her left straight up behind her head.

My family and friends all erupted with applause and I found myself clapping as well as Bella bowed for us and then for her coach before she was shewed away to go and change into her next costume.

"Oh my gosh! That was so amazing and I loved her costume!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"She looks so alive out there on the ice. It's incredible." Em whispered in awe.

I couldn't help but agree with him, it was entirely true, I could see the way her eyes sparkled as she moved with the music. You could tell she lost herself in her movements, as if nothing else were around her.

_Just her and the ice._

**BPOV **

It felt exhilarating to skate and loose myself in my music. I always felt so free when I skate, I love choreographing my own routine and throwing in some of my gymnastic background into the mix.

That is always a crowd pleaser when I pull out a back flip or a move of my own that I created.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I took in my outfit. My black mask fit perfectly and went amazingly well with my flapper dress and my black skates.

_I can't wait to show them this one. _

I thought with a smile as I walked out of the locker room, loving the feel of my skates as they hit the ground with a soft thud as I walked through the hall.

As soon as I came into view of everyone I heard many cat calls and wolf whistles as I took the guarders off the blades of my skates.

I smiled and waved at everyone before stepping onto the ice, I couldn't help but pause for a moment to take in just how at home I felt while out on the ice. Once I reached the middle of the ice I got into my beginning pose.

I crouched low to the ground, my left leg stretched out straight in front of my right. My right elbow rested on my thigh as my head rested against my hand and my left arm laid against my thigh.

Once the music started I pivoted my body to the left and instantly went into my spin as I shot up from the ground…it has taken me a few months to actually get that move down pat, and it always makes Kelsey nervous when I use it. Which is why I wasn't surprised when I heard her clap once I had come out of it and started straight into my first jump.

After landing it I felt my smile grace my lips as I completely lost myself in my routine. I barely remembered a thing as I got lost in the moves, never even realizing I had stopped until I heard the applause.

Seems that my friends enjoyed watching. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks as I headed back to the locker room to get ready for the last song.

I hope they like this one….because for this program this song and costume in my favorite.

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

**ESPOV**

We had just gotten done watching Bella skate to 'Dumb Love' and might I just say how amazing it was. I have seen Bella skate countless times, but I have never seen her pour herself into a practice as she did today.

I know she was pretending she was at a competition or one of her exhibitions as she skated. She was, after all, showing herself more freely to the boys than she ever had. The boys had never seen this side of Bella until today and I think they liked what they saw by how much they cheered for her.

They were mesmerized by the spins and jumps she was able to perform, and I didn't blame them. Bella never ceased to surprise me when it came to her skating, she always has such passion it is infectious to watch. You feel as though you are a part of it, a part of what she is feeling and how hard she worked to put these masterpieces together.

It's as if you could see her heart through her skating.

I smiled widely as we walked down to meet Bella as she was taking off her skates. Talking animatedly with Kelsey who was smiling brightly down at her.

She looked so gorgeous in her black dress, it fit to her form deliciously. She looked so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Bellsy-boo! You are so amazing! I can't believe we have been missing out on this!" Emmett roared in excitement.

"We won't miss out anymore though." Jasper vowed valiantly.

"Definitely not." Edward said with such passion as he looked at Bella lovingly.

I smiled proudly at the boys, they all care about Bella so much and I know they will never miss anything of hers ever again.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Bella said with a smile as she took a few sips of her Gatorade.

I looked over to Kelsey, who was smiling brightly at Bella. As if she felt my eyes on her she locked eyes with me and she knew by the look on my face that it was time to tell her.

I knew it would probably break Bella's heart because she adores Kelsey, but I think she will enjoy my little surprise just as much.

"Um Bella? Can I talk to you?" she asked timidly while looking down at Bella who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked cheerily. This will be a hard one, I could see it all over Kelsey's face.

"Well, you know how my contract is going to expire soon?"

Bella nodded, not understanding.

"Well honey, I'm not going to re-new it."

She waited before she spoke anymore, waiting for the realization to dawn on her before she continued. For a while all Bella did was look up at her, a hurt look in her eyes that nearly broke my heart.

"Wha-why?" Bella stuttered in a broken voice.

Kelsey looked pretty uneasy, hating the look on Bella's face as much as I did no doubt, but she continued explaining.

"Bells, I'm 35 my time in the world of Ice skating is over. I have a family and it's time that I hung up my skates for good. This was a really hard decision to make but I do have a surprise for you. Now that my contract is expiring and I won't be returning I did call in someone who wanted to be your coach a long time ago but I beat her here. You will still have me for another week but once I leave you will be in the capable hands of my friend Elizabeth McCoy."

Bella's eyes widened once she heard the name leave Kelsey's mouth. She was stunned silence as Elizabeth stepped into area with a big smile on her face, coming around my husband so that Bella could see her.

The poor thing couldn't even move from the ground she was so shocked. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the poor dear.

I have known Lizzie for quite a while, I used to watch her when she skated and she was an amazing skater and still is which is why we brought her in for Bella, because she deserves nothing but the best.

"Hi Bella. I hope you don't mind this arrangement. I have wanted to be your coach ever since you started out but Kelsey beat me to you. I've been following you ever since you started out and might I just say you are an amazing skater I love everything about you my dear. I hope you'll allow me to be your coach, I know how much you love Kelsey and will miss her."

She spoke softly and sweetly as Bella tried composing herself. Everyone was smiling by now and poor Bella looked like she was about to faint.

"I-I would be honored to have you as m-my coach. I always wanted you as my coach to be honest. I-I just can't believe this, you're my hero. I-I seriously can't believe that you're here right now. Am I dreaming?"

Bella asked while looking at me quizzically. I just laughed with a slight shake of my head, the poor thing is so distraught.

"Okay good." Bella said breathlessly while nodding her head and looking down, a crease in her brow as she thought, about what I don't know.

"For now you are still in the capable hands of Kelsey. But to let you get a sense for me, I'm a real laid back person. You're just a teenager Bella, you need to have some fun. I don't like being at the rink myself on Saturday. I like sleeping in. When I was your age I never had a strict coach, I had freedom, but I knew when I needed to cool things down. You know what I mean?"

Bella nodded, eating up every word just as she did with Kelsey, she looks up to both of them and I know she will enjoy getting to know Lizzie and having her as her new coach. Even though I know she will miss Kelsey.

"My coach always let me eat what I wanted, as long as I ate healthy as well and as long as I didn't eat too much junk. She let me go out when I wanted, but I had to know when I needed to be home, not stay out too late you know. She always let me have Saturday off to just be a teenager. I only practiced a few times over Christmas vacation and over spring break, so that I could enjoy myself. And you know what? I'm the same way she was, you can do all of that Bella, but you have to keep everything balanced, okay? Because if you don't then I'll have to set the rules. That sound good?"

Bella looked really excited at what she said, I liked it as well because that means Bella will get to do so many things now that she was never able to do before. Including spend time with her friends and Edward.

"It's a deal. Thank you so much." Bella said with a big smile, Elizabeth smiled back widely while nodding once.

"You're welcome. And that free time will give you more time to spend with that boy of yours. You have a good night Bella. See you all in a week?"

"Of course, but I sure hope that you will come to Bella's charity skate and maybe a few of her practices." I suggested with a smile as Bella stood.

"Oh I wouldn't miss the charity skate for the world. And for those practices I think that is up to Kelsey."

Kelsey smiled widely after giving Bella a hug.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Look Bell why don't you take the day off tomorrow and Sunday. Have a teenage weekend and have fun, but you be back here Monday and ready to practice okay?"

I could tell this made Bella happy as she nodded her head vigorously and gave Kelsey another hug.

"Thank you so much." I faintly heard her whisper as she let go of her.

"Anytime sweetie. Go get changed so you can get out of here, I'll walk you out Lizzie. Have a good night everybody!"

"Bye girls! See you next week Kelsey."

They both waved as they walked away to the entrance of the rink, Bella had already headed back to the locker room to change.

I think this was a good decision for both Kelsey and Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed my new rendition of this chapter! I worked really hard on it and hope you like it. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can so please bear with me. <strong>

**I have been so busy with my summer reading project I haven't been able to work too much on my stories but I will try my hardest. **


	3. First Date

Chapter 3 First Date

**BPOV**

This morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face ever. I thought my face was stuck like that until I walked to my closet and saw the all too familiar note on my closet doors. I pulled it down and started reading as I opened one of the doors and walked in to find something to wear.

'_Bella,_

_ So sorry we weren't here this morning. Your father had a meeting and I had to fly to Paris for a shoot. But I will bring you back something I promise! Have a great day and we love you._

_Love, mom & dad'_

"Ya just like every other day." I said bitterly while crumpling the paper and throwing it to the ground.

'_I'll pick that up later…not'_

I thought with a slight chuckle. I'm not going to let this get to me, they are never here so what's new? Forget them Bella you have a date with the most important guy ever!

I smiled widely, looking around my vast walk-in closet. I have many clothes, and a lot of figure skating stuff which is at the end of my closet it takes up 4 racks and the back wall.

I looked around and found a pair of dark wash high waist jeans so I quickly grabbed those and put them on before looking for a top to wear. I have never been on a motorcycle before so I wasn't exactly sure what I should wear for this, I knew jeans were a definite and so were boots and a jacket….so I guess the shirt doesn't matter much.

So after deciding this I came across my white sleeveless high-low button down shirt. I grabbed that along with a black tank top and quickly changed into it. Once I was dressed I grabbed my black leather jacket and my brown high heeled lace up leather boots and some socks.

I walked back into my room and sat down on my couch so I could pull my long tan socks on before my boots. I took my time in lacing the boots up and buckling them at the bottom sides, seeing as it was only 12:00 and I told Edward 1:00…I am still leaving a little early but I am sure he won't mind at all. I'm always early when going to his house anyway.

Once my boots were laced I grabbed my brush and headed for the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and put on my black cross necklace and pulled my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head.

I smiled at my appearance and nodded once before walking out of my bathroom. Stopping at my bed to grab my bag with my clothes, shoes, and make-up for later this evening. I grabbed my jacket in my other hand before pulling my brown pocket book on my shoulder and grabbing my car keys.

I ran down the stair case at a fast pace, eager to get to the Cullen home. Alice called me last night after I got home and was giving me tips with what to wear and telling me how great everything was going to be, stuff I already knew to be honest.

But her heart was in a good place, and I know she was just really excited and had to get that energy out somehow. I understand that because I have known her forever and she has always been this way, which is one of the big reasons why I love her so much.

I rushed through the house and past several servants-don't ask; until I was out the door to the garage. I walked passed my mustang until I reached my Jeep, it is such a nice day I might as well drive something fun and comfortable.

I threw my bag in the back seat as I climbed into the driver's side. I plugged my phone into the car and turned on some music before pulling out of the garage. Making sure to go slow so that the servants won't have a reason to tell my parents anything about me.

The last time I peeled out of the driveway one of the maids saw and she squealed to my mom and I got my car taken for a week. I was so pissed off, the maid that ratted me out steered clear of me for the longest time after that.

I am pretty sure that she is still afraid of me, because whenever I am home she makes herself scarce, I don't know if it is because my parents told her to stay away or what but it's a good thing she does because I can't stand her. Everyone knows not to mess with me, so she learned her lesson the hard way when I blessed her out.

Once I was on the interstate I gunned it, making my Jeep go as fast as it could and hopefully not flip it again. The last Jeep I had was white and it was a soft top, and I wasn't even going too fast when I flipped the car. I wasn't severely hurt shockingly enough, the top was up so it protected me just enough.

After that my Mom was reluctant to buy me a new Jeep, but I begged and begged and I told her this time I would get a hard top that I could still take off. That way she felt safer for me to drive it, just as long as I was careful. And I am, especially after that ordeal.

Now I have a green Jeep Wrangler and my convertible blue Mustang that I love so very much. I may drive fast and all, but I am a very good and safe driver…..I just like speed.

My old Jeep was the only car I have ever wrecked and to this day no one but my family knows about it. We were on vacation when it happened, so no one around here ever heard about it, they just saw that the rich girl got a new car from mommy and daddy.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and drove all the way to the side of the house and parked in the grass as always right beside the garage.

Edward was already outside shining his bike up in front of the open garage door. He smiled when he saw me pull up, slightly shocked at the change in car. He has only ever seen me in the Mustang and nothing else, so this is new to him. I grabbed my leather jacket and got out of the car as Edward walked over to me and enveloped me into his arms.

I giggled uncontrollably as he spun me around and placed kisses all up and down my neck. He sat me down gently on the ground and looked deeply into my eyes. Love and passion hitting me hard through his deep green pools. He smiled and kissed me softly, yet fiercely on the lips.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey. I missed you." I said softly as I looked up into his eyes with a soft smile on my lips.

"I missed you too gorgeous."

I smiled widely at him as he looked at my Jeep with wondrous eyes. He tore his eyes away from my Jeep to look at me questioningly.

"What happened to your Mustang love?"

"It's at home. I have two cars, I use to have a white Jeep but there was a little accident while we were on vacation a few years ago."

I said innocently as he eyed me carefully, trying to figure out what I was talking about. Then his eyes lit up and he looked at me worriedly.

"Did you wreck it?" he asked in a shocked tone of voice as his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Um I took a turn too sharp and the car flipped, the top was up but it wasn't a hard top like this one. They said it should have killed me, but it was a miracle that it didn't. I only had a few cuts and bruises and a concussion but that was all."

"And your parents let you get another Jeep?!" he asked shocked.

"It took a lot of begging and promising to coerce my mother into letting me get a new one. I loved my Jeep and I didn't want to be without one. So I promised I would be more careful and that I would get a hard top to be safer, so she begrudgingly agreed."

"Why didn't I ever hear about this Bell? You never told me or anything."

"I know. I'm sorry sweetie….but I didn't want anyone to know or worry, since it didn't happen here no one knew about it so word never got around that I had a wreck. People just thought I got rid of the Jeep to get a new one."

He nodded his head in understanding, only Edward would be cool about something like this….Alice on the other hand would be pissed if she hadn't found out sooner.

"Well, enough of that. I was just shining up the bike when you got here. You know I am not comfortable with this Bell….but a deal is a deal and I am always careful when on the bike and now-"

"You will be extra careful with Bella on the back."

We turned around to see Carlisle coming outside, a smile on his face as he straightened his tie for work.

"Hi Carlisle."

"Hi sweetie. And I mean it Edward, I know you do some crazy stuff on your bike when it is just you. Be seriously careful with Bella I don't want to have to see the two of you come in on a stretcher. Do I make myself clear son?"

"I promise dad. Why do you think I never let Bella on the back of the bike before? She has been begging ever since I got the thing."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to either of you. Especially my sweet Bella."

Carlisle said sweetly as he came over to me and gave me a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him as he pulled away and he smiled back with a wink before giving his son a hug and headed to his car.

Edward and I moved into the garage, our fingers intertwined, so that Edward could look for his and my helmet.

"My helmet?"

"Yess. Whereas I never planned on you riding I bought you one just in case I got you on the back of it one day."

"Aw sweetie."

He smiled back at me as he grabbed a helmet bag with a very big looking helmet in it along with his white and black full faced helmet. He walked back over to his bike and sat his helmet on the seat before opening the helmet bag to reveal a pink, white, and black full faced helmet for me.

I smiled as he held it out to me, I took it in my hands and inspected it….for a motorcycle helmet it is very pretty.

"I love it!" I squealed happily while looking at Edward, who looked slightly shocked by my reaction.

"Really? I was afraid that you wouldn't like it."

"Why would you think that? It's so cool! Now I am really excited…well more excited than I was. Can we please go, please, please, pleaaaase?"

Edward chuckled softly at my enthusiasm as he walked over to me and kissed me softly on the top of the head. I smiled at him as he took my helmet from my hands and unlatched the strap.

He held it up for me to put onto my head, I pulled it down as he pushed it as it came down on my head Edward opened the clear lense so I could see.

He smiled at me and tightened the strap back for me before going to grab his helmet and put it on as well. Once his helmet was on, he straddled the bike and walked backwards with it a ways and turned it around before starting it up.

I put the lense of my helmet down before walking over to the bike as he motioned me over to get on. I was a little nervous, but I was so excited that it trumped the nerves. I grabbed Edwards shoulder and put my foot on the foot peg before throwing my other leg over the back.

Once I was seated and had a firm grip on Edward's jacket he started off down the driveway, revving the engine as he rode down the drive and pulled slowly onto the road. I have never known a feeling like this before…it was amazing and I loved it.

It was a rush and something that I hope Edward and I can do more often now.

**First~Date**

It was exhilarating being on the back of his motorcycle, the wind whisking by us so quickly even though he was only going the speed limit. It just felt freer than being in the confines of a car, I have always thought these things were fun but this is the first time I have ever been on one.

What felt like 6 hours was only 3-sadly-but I was glad Edward had agreed to taking me for a ride on his motorcycle even though he was reluctant in the beginning and tense, he warmed up to it along the way and he had as much fun if not more than I did.

Once we had pulled into the garage and he came to a safe stop I threw my leg over the back of the bike and planted both feet firmly on the ground before pulling the helmet from my head skillfully.

Edward followed my motion once off his bike, but he was so much more graceful with it than I was. And with Edward there was no such thing as helmet hair because he always had unruly locks that made my skin crawl.

_God he is so mesmerizing. _

"Here let me take that." He whispered softly as he took my helmet from my hands to put it away.

"Did you enjoy your first time on a motorcycle my love?" He asked as he walked to the cabinet in front of the cars to put our helmets away.

"It was so amazing. I'm just wondering when we will be doing it again." I said with a smile as he turned around.

He smiled instantly, walking over to me and putting his arms around my waist in a firm and tight embrace.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I guess we can do this another time. I enjoyed having you on the back of the bike. I didn't worry as much as I thought I would. But don't you dare ever let go of me got it?"

It wasn't really a question as he looked down at me seriously, he was only being protective because he didn't want anything to happen to me. And after hearing the story of my accident he is going to be making sure I don't get hurt.

"I promise." I whispered softly before lifting up on my toes to kiss his sweet lips.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling me into him and deepening it. It was passionate, fierce, loving, and completely Edward. His lips moving against mine felt like heaven, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist gave me a sense of security and safety.

He made me feel so happy, loved, and protected.

The kiss began to get more heated as he pulled me impossibly closer to his body, I moaned lightly as his tongue danced with mine. Our reverie was soon broken by a chirpy little pixie swinging the garage door open and yelling at us in her shrill voice.

"STOP SUCKING FACE! I need to get Bella ready!" Alice shrieked.

Edward and I sighed and pulled our lips from one another, my head hit his chest as his landed on the top of my head. He stroked my hair softly before pulling back to look into my eyes with a small smile.

"I love you beautiful and don't worry we have all night to ourselves so the sooner she gets you ready the sooner we can go."

I smiled widely at this and threw my arms around his neck to give him a great big hug and kiss before being pulled away by an exuberant Alice. As I was being pulled away I looked back to see Edward smiling sympathetically before he completely disappeared from my sight.

"Alice really? It's not like it will take you forever to get me ready couldn't you have waited just a little while longer?"

"No," She giggled before continuing "its fun to see you guys squirm a little bit."

I sighed lightly, rolling my eyes at her for good measure, as she pulled me up the stairs and to her room. She pushed me into her closet and instructed me to get dressed in my beige romper and my white lacey lace-up heels.

I made quick work of this and put the clothes I was wearing back in my bag before walking back out with my leather jacket in my arms.

"You're wearing your tights right?" Ali asked skeptically as she looked at my legs.

"Yes ma'am I always wear them with stuff like this."

"Good. Let's do hair and make-up then."

I sighed and let her drag me into her bathroom and set me down in her vanity chair. Her wand was sitting on the counter already plugged in and steaming. _Lovely. _

_This will take a while…._

**First~Date**

It was two hours later when Ali finally had my hair completely curled and bouncy. I had light make-up on and was fully dressed and ready to go by 5 o'clock.

"Tre magnifique!" Ali said happily while spinning my chair around so she could look at me face to face.

"All thanks to you Ali." I said with a smile as I stood up.

"Well let's get you down stairs so you and Edward can get going."

I grabbed my jacket before we headed down the stairs toward the living room where Edward and his mother were waiting. As soon as I saw Edward I nearly fell down the rest of the steps.

He was gorgeous in a Lime green dress shirt, dark wash jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was its usual mess, and the color of his shirt brought out his eyes with a resounding pop that made my mouth dry.

Once they noticed our presence they looked up-Edward stood-and stared.

"Oh Bella honey you look amazing!" Esme gushed with a bright smile.

"You look beautiful Bell." Edward said softly as he walked over to me with a big smile on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked while holding his arm out for me.

"Absolutely." I said with a smile as I slid my arm through his.

"See you guys later."

"Don't be out too late hon!"

"We won't!"

Edward called over his shoulder to his mother and sister as we walked outside and to the garage. He opened the door to his Pontiac for me before running to the driver's side and starting the car up and turning the heat on low until it heated up enough.

"So where are we going love?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"Well my dear sweet Bella. I thought that first we would go to dinner at Bella Italia, your favorite, and then we can go and catch a movie of your choice afterwards."

"Sounds lovely."

Edward smiled at me, a twinkle in his eye as he got onto the interstate. Our drive was filled with light conversation as we made our way to Port Angeles, we have always been so comfortable with each other that us finally being together was just so natural.

But I must admit that I am a little nervous, I mean this is our first date. We have known each other forever so we don't have to do the whole getting to know each other thing on our date but I don't know how to act.

Edward must have noticed my internal conflict because he took my hand with a smile and brought it to his lips with a soft kiss.

"What are you thinking so hard about beautiful?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's nothing, it's silly actually."

"Bella, come on baby just because we are dating doesn't mean anything has truly changed. You can still tell me anything and talk to me babe."

This made me smile, because he was right nothing has really changed and I was silly for thinking that. This is one of the reasons I love him, he knows exactly what to say to make me smile.

"I'm sorry. I just started getting a little nervous is all, I don't know why though but I'm fine I promise."

"You know baby, it is ok if you are nervous a little. You aren't the only one."

"Your nervous too?" I asked in a shocked tone, Edward is never nervous.

"Well a little. I think it may be for the same reason you are, this is our first date you know? But it's not like we don't already know everything about each other. I mean we are just taking our relationship to the next level it's not like many things will change between us. You won't change will you?"

He asked in mock horror, trying to lighten things up. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, he always does this and I love it. And things really won't change, we will just be dating we will still be ourselves.

"You know that's why I love you right? You make everything better Edward, and I promise you that I won't ever change as long as you don't."

"You know it babe."

And just like that everything was better, not that anything was wrong in the first place, but all my nerves were dissipated because of Edward. Everything is always because of Edward, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

The rest of the car ride was spent with plenty of conversation as it always seems too and that made me feel even better that we can still be like this and be in a relationship.


	4. How things Begin

Chapter 4 How things begin

**APOV (Alice)**

"Jasper!" I yelled through the receiver, knowing he had zoned out on me once again. It was starting to annoy the heck out of me to be honest.

"Babe I was listening I swear. I was just thinking, will you tell me again what you found out?"

"I was telling you how I was going through pictures from sophmore year and I saw a picture of Bella and Edward making out! They were not together then, or so we were told! Jasper they have been keeping something very big from us and we need to find out what it is!"

I waited for his response, looking down at the picture one more time. I don't know how I never saw it before, I mean I had looked at these pictures over a million times and this was the first time I had ever seen it.

"Are Ed and Bells home from their date yet?" Jazz asked roughly, sounding like he was rustling around.

"No, but they should be home in less than an hour why?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Because I'm on my way over, it would be a good idea to ask our dear love birds a few questions. I'll be there soon babe, keep that picture out. Where are your parents?"

"They went out for a few hours."

"Good, I'll meet you in the living room."

"You got it babe."

Once we had hung up I took the picture in one hand while turning my lights off and heading downstairs.

I always knew that Bella and my brother had a thing for one another, but to my knowledge they had never acted on it until yesterday….but now I have my suspicions.

Hopefully Jasper and I can get to the bottom of this.

**How things begin**

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch when Edward and Bella pulled into the garage. Jasper took the picture from me and sat back as they walked into the house laughing about something and standing close to one another.

"Hey little sis! Where's mom and dad?" Edward asked as they walked into the living room, looking around confused as they saw we weren't watching TV.

"Why don't you two have a seat? We have something we need to talk to you about."

Edward looked at us funny before leading Bella to the love seat across the room from us. Bella looked fidgety as she sat there looking at us but not truly looking at us.

"What's this all about guys?" Edward asked irritably.

"Well why don't you two tell us? Does this picture look familiar or strike a memory or two?" Jazz asked while holding the picture up for the both of them to see before setting it on the coffee table.

Bella's eyes widened and Edward stiffened visibly, looks like we shocked them pretty good.

"Where did you get that?" Bella whispered, talking for the first time.

"I took it unknowingly sophmore year at our big party. I didn't even know it existed until an hour ago, so why don't you guys explain this to us?"

Edward sighed heavily while running his hand down his face, Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost so I don't think we will be getting anything out of her for right now.

"Well?"

"We dated….once before." Bella spoke in a tone that was barely audible.

This time it was me and Japer's turn to be surprised, we had expected something completely different from this. Jasper's theory was that they slept together, mine was that they fooled around from time to time. I guess we were both wrong, well maybe.

"You. You guys dated?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah, for about four months."

"Four months? And you never said anything to anyone? No wonder you two are so damn close!"

Jasper's voice rose with every word he spoke, why would they keep their relationship a secret? I looked at Bella questioningly, because I had a feeling she had the best answer for me.

"We had just decided to explore our feelings for one another and we didn't want anyone getting in the way of that so we kept it to ourselves. We never said 'I love you' in those months that we dated because we didn't feel love for one another that wasn't in a brother-sisterly way. Which was another factor in us just staying friends."

"Why don't you just tell us everything from where you guys decided to date and why you decided to break up?"

I nodded in agreement with Jazz, watching as Edward shifted his arm around Bella and cleared his throat before he began speaking.

"You guys know I have had feelings for Bella for a long time and when we got to high school I wanted to do something about it and when I asked her out she said yes but we needed to keep it between us until we knew it was going somewhere real. I agreed with her and that's what we did, we dated in secret and that is why we have always been so close. The only reason I would tell her I loved her was because we still weren't out of the brother-sister zone and we both knew that so we decided to stop dating and just let it happen on its own when the time was right."

"Okay, we can understand that. But that wasn't the only reason? And what happened that night at the party? I mean you guys were making out pretty heatedly."

Bella cleared her throat and all eyes went to her, she seemed to shrink back due to the attention which was strange considering she is watched by thousands-maybe millions-all the time.

"My ice skating career was just taking off and I was gone all the time, plus sports, it was really hard to stay in a relationship let alone keep it secret so that was another reason we broke it off. And that night, we were both still together then and we were both very drunk and we well, we slept together."

"I knew it!" Jasper practically yelled, making everyone flinch.

"Yeah I figured you guys took bets. And no that was not the first time we had slept together or had fooled around. And well, even when we broke up that didn't really stop either."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you are telling me that you two have been sleeping together since sophmore year and fooling around as well?"

I was blown away, I wasn't expecting this and neither was Jazz apparently.

"Yeah we have, and it took us this long to figure out that we do love each other far more than brotherly-sisterly love. Hell guys why else would we take showers together and spend hours alone whenever we had the time? I mean really."

"When did you guys realize that you truly loved one another?" I asked curiously.

"I found out I fell in love with Edward while I was in New York for a charity skate over the summer."

"And I fell in love with Bell last May before school let out. I didn't say anything because I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of her feelings and whether or not she felt the same way."

"So we have been watching you both look at each other all googly-eyed at one another and this whole time you guys have been fooling around and sleeping together?"

"No, not exactly. We haven't slept together in six or more months, but we have fooled around a lot."

"Are you both mad?" Bell asked, a broken look on her face and tears in her eyes. Bella isn't one for confrontation, and she hates when the people closest to her are mad or even the slightest bit upset at her.

"Bells, honey. We aren't mad at you, it was your decision to do whatever you wanted with your relationship. I mean everyone is different and you guys did it in a way that you felt comfortable, and I'm just glad you guys are together."

Bella smiled widely before jumping up to give me a hug, I hugged her back tightly and gave Edward a thumbs up behind Bella's back. He smiled and chuckled softly to himself.

These two are going to be together forever, I just know it. I'm glad Jazz and I found that picture, now we know the truth.

"Don't worry you two. Alice and I won't tell anyone about this, it will between us four. Promise."

"Thanks buddy." Edward said, getting up to give him one of those manly hugs.

Bella and I pulled apart from our hug but kept our arms around one another as we watched the two boys who had known one another since birth talk and smile.

These were the times I loved the most.

**How things begin**

**BPOV**

To say I was shocked about Jasper and Alice finding out about us, is an understatement. Edward was about as shocked as I was, but he was able to keep it together a lot better than me….as always of course.

"Have your parents gotten home yet?" I heard Ed ask as he emerged from the bathroom as I laid on the bed.

"They won't be back until tomorrow or Monday. I'm not really sure, Mom said she flew to Paris and that usually lasts a few days and since Dad had a work emergency he probably ended up having to fly out to England so he will be gone longer than mom will."

"Do they always do this to you Bell? It isn't fair."

I just shrugged my shoulders as he came over to me and laid his head on my stomach. I giggled and pulled my hand through his hair as he looked up at me with those green eyes that I loved so much.

"It doesn't bother me anymore, you know that."

"Yeah I know, I know. Can I ask you something? And don't get mad but I have been wondering this for a while, especially after what you said yesterday and I haven't known how to ask."

"Go ahead hon."

"Well, you said your parents had never gone to see you skate before. Have they ever supported you in anything you have done?"

I looked at him for a moment, knowing he was very uneasy asking this, I massaged his head lightly to put him at ease.

"No, they haven't. They tell me all the time that I need to stop wasting my time with silly petty things such as sports and being a figure skater. I never listen because I'm doing what I love and not what they love. They don't want me to waste my time with extra-curricular activities let alone friends and boys. They want me to focus on a good education so I can follow in their footsteps, marry a lawyer, a doctor, or something like that. I'm not going to do what they want me to do, I'm only going to do what I want to do because that is what I want."

I never really talk about my parents, to anyone, but Edward knows me inside and out and I know I can tell him absolutely anything. Even if it did put that heartbroken look in his eyes….

"So what you want is not what they think is best?" he asked, trying to understand fully.

"Exactly. I want to be a figure skater, and one day become a coach. My mother wants me to go into fashion merchandising, and my father wants me to either be a doctor or a lawyer. And even if I did consider either of those things, I still wouldn't be doing what I love. Have I thought about becoming an athletic doctor? Definitely, if my career as a figure skater doesn't happen then that would definitely be the course I take."

Edward looked at me with a smile and an awed look in his eyes as if I were the greatest person on earth right now.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a bit insecurely.

"Because you always seem to amaze me with every word that comes out of your mouth."

"Shut up."

I said while rolling my eyes and pushed him off the bed not meaning to, but it was still funny as hell and I laughed my ass off as a slew of profanities left his mouth as he laid on his back holding his head.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" I asked while leaning over the end of the bed to look at him, a giant smile on my face.

"Peachy." He muttered with his eyes closed.

0I kept snickering at his appearance when there was a soft knock on his door. We both turned our heads to see Esme and Carlisle standing there smiling at us.

"Hi." We said at the same time before setting off into a fit of giggles.

"What's going on up here?" Carlisle asked with a raised brow as he looked at his son laying in the floor.

"Nothing."

"Bella pushed me off the bed."

We said at the same time. I sent a half-hearted glare his way before giggling slightly.

"Well good job." Esme said with a smile, giving me a wink.

"Mom!" Edward whined with a wounded expression.

"Oh honey I was just teasing! Anyway, what we came up here for was to tell you we were home and to ask if you would like to stay with us until your parents get home Bella. Renee called and I just don't feel right about letting you go home for that long all by yourself."

I smiled forcibly, of course my mother called but couldn't she have called me? _Whatever. _

"Sure, I'd love too. I'll just need to go home for a little while and grab some clothes."

"Alright, Edward why don't you go with her so she won't be alone and your mother and I won't worry to death."

Edward jumped up right away, grabbing his and my jacket before pulling me up off the bed. He seems a little too excited for this, hmm.

"Sure thing dad. We'll be back in a little while."

"Alright be careful!"

Both his parents called as we headed down the stairs and made a beeline for the garage. Instead of going for his car we went to my Jeep, well of course we did because Edward doesn't know where I live. We have known each other since the second grade and he has never been to my house, that's truly sad. But could you blame me? Seriously strict parents, of course I would be at Edward and Alice's house all the time instead.

"What are you so damn eager about?" I asked as I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and made my way onto the interstate.

"Well first of all I have never been to your house in all the years I have known you so excuse me for being curious. And two, no one will be there."

He said with a smile and a wiggle to his eyebrows that made me laugh. Now I know what he is thinking, gosh you don't have sex for six months and the first chance you get you jump don't ya buddy?

I shook my head slightly at my overzealous boyfriend, I know how he feels I mean I have had to go without too. And the fooling around in the shower did not help at all yesterday, I swear that was the biggest tease of my life.

"Now I get where your line of thought is heading to. Watch yourself Cullen."

"What? It's not like we haven't had sex before Bella. It's just been a really long time."

"Oh I know. But I'm not one to put out on the first date you know?"

He growled, not liking my words at all. Which made it even funnier, I thought I was going to crash I was laughing so hard.

"Think that's funny do you?" he asked huskily.

"Yes." I gasped between laughter.

"Yeah, well we will just see who is laughing by the end of the night."

* * *

><p><strong>this is a short chapter but everything that needed to be said in this chapter was said so I thought this was enough for this one until next time. leave some love<strong>


	5. By the Seem

Chapter 5 By the seem

The roaring of the crowd, the flash of the camera, that's what it was for me. The smile on people's faces, the happy tears in little girls' eyes.

This is where it's at, this is where I am meant to be.

I smiled as brightly as I could, bowed to the front and then spun to bow at the back. Winking to the spot where I knew they were watching, and skated off the ice. I walked over to Esme who was smiling brightly, holding my guards as Kelsey relayed her thoughts and advice on my performance.

It was rude, I know. But I barely listened, how could I? After every run, I am always on cloud nine. Running on fumes as my brain went into over drive and my body moved on auto pilot. I was about to say something to Kelsey when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Excuse me Miss but I am a huge fan and I was wondering if I could get a picture." I stopped dead in my tracks. There's no way. I spun around, nearly falling as I still had my skates on, to come face to face with none other than Garret Rybeck.

"Garrett?!" I squealed excitedly before throwing my arms around his neck eagerly, I haven't seen him in a month and a half.

"Hey gorgeous! You looked amazing out there!" He whispered in my ear as he held me close, squeezing me in his arms tightly before releasing me and handing me a purple teddy bear that had a little princess crown on its head.

"Aww, thank you." I cooed happily as I took the bear in my arms and hugged it close. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me fondly. I haven't seen him face to face in too long.

The last time I saw him was when I was in New York a month and a half ago, he was the first and only friend I made while there. I have missed him so much.

"So, do I get that picture?" he asked with that signature smirk that showed off his dimples.

"Of course. Esme? Will you take a picture of us?" I asked while handing Esme his phone. She smiled and winked at me as she took the phone.

Gar pulled me into his side and we both smiled brightly. Garrett holding me tightly, and me holding him and my new bear.

"Here you go. Bell we are going to head on to the locker room, take your time. But here are your shoes so you can change."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be too long." She nodded before heading toward the locker rooms.

"Don't forget the group picture on the ice after the last skater."

"I know!" Kelsey nodded before following after Esme.

"So, how have you been beautiful? I haven't talked to you in a few weeks." Garrett asked with a smile as he held my things so I could change into my UGG boots.

"I have been good, sorry we haven't talked in a while, a lot has been going on."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Things have been crazy."

"I bet, superstar." I said with a smirk as I tugged the first boot on." I looked up just in time to see him roll his eyes playfully.

"Don't even start." He chuckled before throwing his arm around my shoulders once I stood up. Skates in hand as he carried my bear.

"Not to sound rude or ungrateful, but what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as we walked slowly through the loud arena toward the locker rooms.

"We headed this way for a tournament." He said while looking around, meaning there was more to it than that.

"It's okay. You can tell me later." I said with a wink as we walked through the halls.

"You know that I will, especially if you agree to go with me to dinner after you leave here." I blushed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want to go. I'll even take you home if you want."

"Sure, I didn't drive here so I'll let Esme know before we leave."

"Perfect." He said with a smile as we reached the doors to the girl's locker room.

"I guess I'll see you after?" I asked while holding onto his hand.

"I'll wait here for you." I blanched for a second before smiling brightly and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be right out after I change." I whispered before heading into the locker room with my skates in hand as Garrett still had my bear.

I hadn't even realized I was still smiling until I heard one of the other girls I was friends with call out to me.

"What's up Bell? You look overly excited." Hanna commented as she walked with me to my locker where Esme, Lizzie, and Kelsey were waiting.

"Um, it's nothing. A friend from New York just surprised me is all." I said while blushing profusely, why? I have no clue.

"A guy?" she asked with a smirk as we made it to my locker.

"Yeah." I whispered as I gathered my clothes and prepared to change.

"Ooh. We'll talk more about it later." She whispered before scampering off with a gossipy smile.

I smiled to myself before going to change into my black and pink shorts and matching practice jacket. I dropped my skates off in my bag, put my costumes away and gathered everything together so it was ready when we got ready to leave.

"Oh Esme before I forget. I'm going to go out to dinner with Garrett afterwards so he is going to take me home."

"Okay sweetie that sounds good. You too be careful though okay? I don't like you having to be out this late but I know you are in good hands." She said with a smile as we headed out of the locker room to see Garrett still standing across the door waiting with a smile. His blue eyes sparkling as his long brown hair hung in his crystalline eyes.

"We will." She hugged me before she and the others headed back to the arena to watch the last two performances of the night.

"Shall we?" he asked while holding his arm out for me to loop mine. I smiled brightly.

"We shall."

~~~~~~~~~~~by the seem~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled as we stood side-by-side for the first time in what felt like forever. It always felt natural with him, standing by the side of the rink watching the skaters glide across the ice. I've missed this. I've missed him.

"You know you gotta wear this tiara right?" he asked suddenly, causing my neck to nearly snap as I turned to look at him. His smirk firmly in place as he watched me in amusement.

"I thought that just came on the bear!" I laughed in a shocked manner as he slipped the hair comb looking tiara from the bears head. I laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah because I would totally go into a chick store to buy a tiara for a teddy bear!"

"Your sarcasm has not been missed." I snarked as he placed the little crown on my head tenderly.

"You love it." He whispered with a chuckle as he kissed my forehead.

"So, how do I look? Like a princess right?" I did a little pose, causing him to show those dimples.

"Always." I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully before looking back to the ice to see the end of the program. So glad I finished earlier, I hate skating so late.

"The sponsors and coordinators of this fundraiser would like to thank all of you for coming today and that the skaters for their time and generosity. If all of the skaters from today's program will please make their way to the commons area of the arena for the group picture. Have a wonderful night and a safe trip and may God bless you all."

After the announcer was finished speaking everyone began to stand and make their way to the exit to leave and all the girls hurriedly made their way to the commons before the traffic got too bad.

"Hey, I'll go and wait by the locker room for when you get done okay?"

"Sounds good I'll meet you there." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before we separated.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Hanna I figured you would find me again!"

"Well duh! Who else would I stand beside during this picture?" we laughed together as we made our way to where the picture would be taken.

Once there we all got lined up into four rows, the first row sat cross legged, the second squatted, the third bent at the waist and the fourth was standing and was faced at a forty-five degree angle while looking at the camera. That is where Hanna and I were standing since we were some of the taller girls.

After the pictures were taken everyone went their separate ways, some leaving with family as they already had their stuff, some socializing, and others-like myself-headed back to the locker room to get their things and leave.

"BELLA!" I heard before I registered the fact that I was being picked up off my feet and flown in the air.

"Hey Em." I rasped as he held me tightly.

"That was amazing Bella! Man you can skate!" He said while releasing me.

"Thanks."

I was then enveloped in the arms of my two best friends who were squealing in a capacity that not even dogs could hear. I just smiled and nodded as if I understood when in reality I didn't.

"Okay girls calm down." Jasper soothed calmly before getting between the three of us to give me a hug as well.

"You did great baby girl."

"Thanks Jazzy." He winked at me and stepped back so his parents could give me a hug and then Carlisle who squeezed me tight and kissed my head lovingly.

"I don't think I have ever seen you more beautiful." I froze when I heard the voice accompanied by the two arms that made their way around my waist. Oh god.

"Thank you." I whispered, unsure of anything else to say. I felt trapped. Edward.

"Where did you get that tiara Bella?" Rose asked with a quirked brow.

"Oh, this? Um," I didn't know what to say, I never told Edward about Garrett.

"I gave it to her. Along with a purple teddy bear, it's like a going away present even though I am the one going away. More like a parting gift." I smiled at Kelsey gratefully as she sent me a wink.

"Aw, that's so sweet." It's been a week and technically Kelsey was supposed to be retired already but since Lizzie has been having some really bad family issues she hasn't been able to be at all of our practices and so Kelsey has been with me until Lizzie can come in full time. Which was fine by me because we got more time together, and sadly that is coming to an end.

"Yeah it is, and it definitely suits you Bells." Edward whispered in my ear as he held me from behind. God was I thankful he couldn't see my face right now.

"Hey, why don't we all go out to eat before we head home? Bells? You up for it?" Emmett asked excitedly. I feel like shit.

"Um, actually Em I'm gonna go home with a friend because I'm just too tired. I hope you understand." I hated lying I really do, and technically this isn't really lying because I am telling most of the truth just not all of it.

"Okay, next time then." I smiled.

"Sounds good."

"I'll hold you to it." He said while pointing at me and ushering Rose away with the others.

"Looking forward to it." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek before he followed everyone out. I closed my eyes and just let it burn like I knew it would.

I huffed, releasing everything from my shoulders and headed for the locker room where I knew Garrett was waiting patiently. He was always patient with me. I smiled when I reached the hallway and saw him leaning against the opposite wall to the doors. Holding my bear casually as if it weren't purple and obviously a girls play thing.

He looked damn sexy in his stone washed ripped jeans, his tennis shoes and his brown jacket hat hugged his figure perfectly. Oh dammit Bella! Bad!

"Hey gorgeous. You almost ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Let me grab my stuff and I will be right back." He sent me a wink as I disappeared through the doors.

It was an amazing feeling to have him here, it's been too long since I have seen him and he has really been missed.

"You ready to go?" I asked while walking back out to see him still waiting patiently.

"Of course." He smiled that wide and beautiful smile I have missed so much.

"Gosh it feels great to see you Garret! You have no idea."

"I believe I do Bells. Talking on face time has nothing on this." I laughed heartily, knowing this was the truth.

"How long are you staying?" I asked curiously as we walked out to his car in the chill night air. It wasn't Forks worthy but it was use for a light jacket.

"Too early to tell." He smirked conspiratorially while throwing an arm over my shoulders. He was hiding something, I knew this without a doubt but I figured I would give him a little while and let him explain on his own time.

"Well, either way I'm just glared you're here Gar."

"Me to Bells, me too." He smiled at me and helped me get into the car before heading somewhere to get something to eat and catch up.

"So, what's this I hear about the great Isabella Swan stepping out of the game?" _Oh god._

"You've heard about that already?"

"Baby girl _everyone _has heard. Tabloids eat that shit up. So, what's up?' he asked while taking a bite of his sub.

"I just wanna have one normal year. Yes I am still going to be doing all my charities and some exhibitions but I just don't wanna compete this year you know?"

"I get it, a little down time. It just didn't sound like something you would do ya know? When I saw it I was shocked, so were my parents."

"Yeah well I thought I should try something new this year." I smiled at him and winked.

"Sounds great to me." He said behind a mouth full.

Garrett makes everything better, I'm so excited I get to spend time with him again. No matter how much time we have together.


	6. The Tower

Chapter 6 The Tower

"That's great! Just wonderful!" I raged while throwing my phone to the floor of Gar's car.

"What's wrong?" He asked while looking at me worriedly through the corner of his life as I fumed.

"My parents took off again and so I am going to be alone tonight." I hate when they do this, they aren't parents they are teenagers who only acknowledge they have a daughter when it suits them.

"I'm sorry B, you wanna say with me tonight?"

"No Gar I don't wanna put you guys out…I've stayed by myself before it won't kill me." Before I even finished talking he was on his phone, completely ignoring the words coming from my mouth.

"Hey ma…..yeah we just left subway….yeah I was wondering if it would be okay if Bella came and stayed with us tonight her parents took off….ok…yeah we'll be home soon we just gotta swing by and get her some clothes…okay love you too ma." He hit the end button and put his phone back in the cup holder.

"Ma said hey she loves you and can't wait to see you." He said with a smirk that made my insides churn.

"You don't take no for an answer..."

"Never have."

"Gar…." I need to tell him, he's the one person I can't lie to.

"What's up babe?"

"Remember that friend of mine that I told you about when we met in New York?"

"Yeah? How did that ever work? Aren't you guy's best friends? Wouldn't screwing around have been weird….I still don't understand how yall were so cool especially when you broke it off."

"Um we are friends….but, Gar….we are kind of dating."

"No shit huh? That's great Bells, I'm happy for you. But he hurts you and I'll kill him." He said with a big smile. Shocking the hell out of me.

"You….you're not mad?"

"Mad? Bells, why would I be mad?" he stopped in front of the house, making a low whistle as he looked up at the mansion that always made me cringe.

"I don't know….because we had something in New York and I didn't tell you until now."

"Bells, look at me." He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye…God he is gorgeous.

"You know how I feel about you baby and all I want is for you to be happy. And if you are then so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah baby. Now come on, let's go get you some clothes for our day out tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, come on. You're the first to see my place."

"Really? Now I'm excited."

"Come on goofball."

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

"Bella! Aw I have missed you so much! Come give me a hug!" Kate squealed excitedly as Garrett and I walked in to their town house that Gar explained that they bought a year ago.

"Hi Kate, it's great to see you." She hugged me tight, nearly choking me.

"Alright Katie let the poor thing breathe." I smiled brightly as Garrett's father Alistair came into the room with a big smile and his arms spread open.

"Hi Alistair."

"Hey baby girl."

"So Bella how have you been sweetie?"

"I've been good and you guys?"

"We've been well, Garrett have you told her the good news?" Alistair cocked an eyebrow at his son while putting his arm around Kate.

"No not yet."

"Tell me what Gar?"

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you two go on to bed you had a long day Bells."

"Thanks, see you in the morning."

"You too honey. Garrett you know the rules."

"Yes sir."

We headed up the stairs with him carrying my bag, their town house was so beautiful. But it was hard to focus on the beauty of the house when I knew there was something that Garret hadn't told me yet.

"Here you take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"I'm not running you out of your bed Gar. I'll take the couch."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will and you can't stop me."

"Oh yeah huh?" I squealed as he picked me up in his arms and flung me onto the bed and proceeded to tickle me.

"Okay, okay! Uncle!" I squealed, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"That's what I thought." He was smiling brightly at me, showing off the dimples I loved so much.

"I've missed you Gar." I whispered as he laid on top of me….he felt so good against me, besides Edward, Garrett is the only other person I have ever been with.

"I've missed you too baby." He whispered back, his sweet breath fanning across my face…

He leaned down and gently touched my lips with his, my eyes slid closed as the kiss deepened…a slight moan escaped me as his tongue met mine in a passionate kiss that had my head spinning. He put his full weight on me and I felt just how much he had missed me, I tangled my fingers in his hair as he caressed my sides.

"What's the rules Garrett?" I gasped as he kissed down my neck, he looked up at me with a smirk, his hair sticking out everywhere from my hands combing through them.

"No sex while under their roof."

"Yeah huh?"

"Yeah, but this isn't technically their roof." And his lips were back on mine in an instant and I felt like I was on fire.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt like I was going to be sick…this is not happening.

"Garrett….Garrett we can't, stop."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Gar I have a boyfriend…" I was nearly in tears as I looked up at him, his heart breaking in his eyes and mortification clouding his features.

"Oh _shit. _I can't believe I just did that. Bella, baby I'm so sorry." He whispered to me with tears in his eyes as he stroked my hair, trying to hide his face in my neck.

"No Gar don't do this. It's my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault Bells? _I _kissed _you." _

"But I kissed you back."

"That doesn't matter."

"No Gar, this is all my fault all of it. I let this happen."

"How exactly did you let this happen Bells huh?"

"Because I can't help myself when you are around, I want you all the time and I can't hide it especially when you are with me…And because…because I fell in love with you before I fell in love with Edward…."

There it was.

"You…you did?" His eyes shone with hope, he has been wanting me to love him since we met.

"Yeah…I did and I'm just kidding us both if I try and ignore it anymore Gar….but, we can't do this. I'm with Edward, I-I can't hurt him."

His face fell and I hated it, I don't want to hurt him. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts, and to see him hurt makes me hurt even more. This is complete torture.

"I do love you Garrett."

"And I love you Bells, you know that."

"I'm sorry." I was crying and I hated it, I am not vulnerable.

"Give me tonight."

"What?"

"Give me one night, that's all I need. We'll stay friends, we won't talk of it, ever. It'll be our secret, just like New York." I thought about it…it sounded appealing, no one would know…but.

"You're over thinking."

"I can't help it. Gar I'm not a cheater."

"It's not cheating if you are with the one you love."

"That logic should work right? It should make me feel better?"

"It should make us both feel better." I could see it in his eyes, he wanted it and he knew I wanted it…but was hesitant. Neither of us are cheaters, we have only ever been in one relationship before…not including the one time we were together. I have only ever been with him and Edward and he had only ever been with me and that one girl in New York that ended badly.

"Garrett I want you but it is so wrong."

"I know it is….but it could be so right."

"I don't know."

"It doesn't have to be tonight baby. Just know I love you, and I want this….just one night that's all."

"Are your parents home tomorrow?"

"No, they'll be in Seattle all day and night, won't be home until late why?"

"Tomorrow then?" he smiled, making me smile lovingly back at him.

"Yeah." He kissed me once again as passionately as before and I was regretting the decision for tomorrow straight away.

"I love you." I whispered as he pulled me up from the bed.

"I love you too baby." He pecked my lips once before we got ready for bed.

"So if the rule is no sex while under your father's roof is sleeping in the same bed out of the question?" I asked with a smirk as I pulled my shorts and tank top on. He cleared his throat as he watched me dress, I knew what I was doing to him and he couldn't hide it. He slid his sweat pants on and forewent the shirt, showing off those sexy muscles and toned abs….damn those shoulders.

"As long as there was just sleeping its fair game." He winked at me and pulled down the covers, completely privy to my unashamed ogling of his toned body. "Just keep to your side yeah?"

"Pssh, hell no. You know I like to cuddle."

I giggled as we settled into the bed together, I tried to stay to the left side of the bed but he pulled me into him toward the middle of the bed and cuddled close to me, nuzzling my neck affectionately.

"Night B, I love you."

"Love you too Gar."

One last quick kiss and I drifted off into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Garrett….and I knew I would feel awful for that later.

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

"Hey Ali what's up?" I asked while adjusting my white crop top and my skirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us today, me Jazz and Edward are going to Port A."

"No Ally I'm sorry I'm going out with Garrett today."

"Garrett? That guy you met and bumped uglies with in New York?" She gasped excitedly, she knew about Garrett…she knew everything.

"Yes _that _Garrett. But don't jump to conclusions Ali we are just friends."

"Oh honey I have seen pictures of him I can't believe you ever let that go. Look you go have fun do whatever you want and I won't say a word." I heard the suggestion in her voice and I was shocked.

"Alice!" I gasped as Gar walked back into the room looking as hot as ever. I nearly dropped the phone.

"I mean it Bella, what happens in New York stays in New York."

"Yeah but we aren't in New York…Look I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Have fun!"

"Yeah thanks." I hit the end button and dropped the phone onto the bed as Gar stalked toward me with a sexy smirk that had my knees buckling.

"You look so sexy in a skirt have I ever told you that?"

"I think you said something like that when we were in New York…after one of my practice runs I distinctly remember you pulling my dress off and screwing me for hours." He laughed loudly, knowing I was right.

"Sounds like me…well, us." We laughed together and I leaned up to kiss him, feeling super guilty, especially after that talk with Alice.

"Come on let's go. You showed me your New York, now it's my turn."

"I thought you told me there wasn't much to see?" He asked with a smirk as we headed downstairs hand-in-hand.

"There isn't, but there are certain things worth seeing."

"Sounds good to me."

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

"So, is Bella coming?" I asked as I laced my shoes.

"Um, no. She is spending the day with her friend that flew in."

"What friend?"

"The friend from New York, the one from yesterday."

"Oh yeah, why didn't we get to meet her?"

"It's not a her." She said while turning to look in the mirror on the wall. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged, acting as if he knew nothing when I knew for a fact he was in on the loop and I was the only one on the outside.

"Then who the hell is out with my girlfriend?"

"Her best friend Garrett from New York, the _only _friend she made while she was there. You know this."

"Oh…that guy."

"What do you mean _'oh that guy?'" _she asked with disgust.

"I just didn't like how she fawned over him when she came back."

"You guys weren't together then you had no right to be offended or upset about it dude." Jazz piped up from the corner.

"Well I kinda do now."

"Read my lips. They're just friends."

"If this is going to continue for the rest of the day. I'm staying home."

"Okay you two, let's drop this and go out already."

"Whatever."

"Fine." We both said in unison as we headed for the door. Yelling our goodbyes to mom and dad as we went.

I really hope that this guy doesn't come between me and Bella, I love her so much. But I fell like she developed feelings for him while they were in New York. I really hope that is not the case...

_I really hope Edward doesn't suspect anything, Bella and Garrett haven't seen each other in a month and a half. They had a thing, but Bell loves Edward….she just, she loves Garrett too…I just hope Edward doesn't do something stupid if he sees Garrett and Bella together. _

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

"Hey I had tons of fun today baby Bell."

"Me too Gar, I hate that I have school tomorrow. I don't want this weekend to end." I whined as we stood at my front door. My parents were coming home soon so I didn't want him to come in and get caught…I don't feel like getting in trouble tonight and he respected this. Such a gentleman.

"I love you baby girl. Know that."

"I do. And I love you too." I said through my tears, he promised he wasn't going back to New York anytime soon so I would still get to see him…but I really didn't want him to go at all. I would miss him too much.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah." He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight before watching me go in and lock the door before turning to leave. I leaned against the door and my head was swimming, I had an amazing day and I really hope that this feeling doesn't end.

I was jolted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. _Who could that be at this hour? _I swung the door open to reveal Edward….my heart sunk.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Bells." He said with a hurt expression.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I just…it's late I wasn't expecting anyone to come over."

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to see you is all."

"Oh, you wanna come in?" _stop acting so weird Bella._

"Sure."

"My parents will be home by twelve so you really can't stay long. I'll get into some huge trouble."

"I have to be home in an hour or so anyway. I just wanted to drop by and see you is all."

"Oh okay. Did you have fun with Ali and Jasper? Was it weird?"

"It was weird…especially because I didn't have your company to distract me. But Jasper is my friend and he treats Ali with respect that is all that I could ask for you know?"

"Yeah." There was a few beats of awkward silence before he spoke again.

"How was your day out with your friend?" _Shit. _

"Ali told you I was going out yeah?"

"Mhm…I'm just surprised you didn't tell me yourself."

"I didn't really think it was a big deal Ed."

"No, no…it's not."

"Well obviously it is if it brought you all the way out here at this hour."

"Okay maybe it has bothered me a little bit….I can handle it, if you guys kissed okay. I can handle that, but just…tell me nothing happened Bella. Please, I saw him, I saw _you _with _him. _He made you smile, a smile I have never seen, just….please tell me nothing happened."

"Edward, nothing happened. I'll be honest with you, because we always have been. No one was home last night and he didn't want me here by myself because he is over protective and so I stayed the night with him. No big deal, his parents love me, he took the couch and gave me his room. We may have kissed once, but that was it and we both felt horrible about it immediately after it happened. Edward you know I would never intentionally hurt you, it was a mistake….please say you'll forgive me."

"He lives here? I thought he lived in New York?" That's what he was worried about?

"They have a town house out here, they have had it for a year. His mother loves coming to Forks, they came in for his tournament and he came to see me skate yesterday. That's it."

"Okay…okay. I can handle that, like I said I can handle if you kissed Bells. Just as long as you didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you and you know that Edward, like I said we both felt terrible about what happened and that is why I am telling you."

"I believe you. I love you."

"I love you too." _But I love Garrett too. _

"Your parents might be home soon, I should get going. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, be careful please?"

"Of course." He kissed me chastely and….it felt different…it felt wrong.

"Night Bells."

"Night."

_I am so screwed…..what have I gotten myself into? _

ღ ¸¸.•*¨*• Łø۷ℓ ¸¸.•*¨*• ღ

I slipped my oxfords on and grabbed my bag up off the floor before heading down the stairs. I decided to skip breakfast as I was running a tad late this morning…well, an hour late actually.

"You're late." Mora scolded as she handed me my coffee…

"I know, it'll be okay. My first tardy."

"Just don't make a habit of it. I won't tell your parents, just get moving."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and headed for the Jeep. My preferred ride for the week.

I knew I was gonna get the ringer if my parents found out that I was late for school and I really do not feel like getting my phone taken or my after school activities restricted to just practice and then back home…not gonna happen, especially if Garrett is gonna be here for a while. I don't want to miss a second with him while he is in Washington.

I blared fallout boy all the way to Forks High and it didn't stop until I pulled into my preferred spot in the student park. I headed to the office and got my note before heading to the last half of first period while fixing my messy bun atop my head.

"Miss Swan, thank you for joining us today." I smirked at my first period teacher and handed him my excused tardy slip. Suck that one asshole.

Without a word I made my way to my seat in the middle of the class and waited for the bell to ring as he was finished teaching. _Go figure. _Ryan slid me his notes and I sent him a grateful smile, he was my best friend in this class. We are good friend's period but he is the only person in my first period that didn't get on my nerves.

"Hey Ryan? How is practice going?' I asked while waiting for the bell to ring.

"Prety great, a few people have been cut already and there is one guy who just transferred and so he is going to be joining us to see if he can make the cut. But from what I have heard he could already be playing in the NFL he is so good."

"Really? That's awesome, he could totally help put a lot of you guys on the map for recruiters. Not like you need any help in that aspect though Ry." I said with a wink, he is the best one on the team. I mean he is the captain.

"Thanks Bells. You gonna be in the stands this year?" he asked with a hopeful quirk of his brow. Ryan was gorgeous and I would love to spend a night with him, but I would never ruin our friendship.

"Wouldn't miss the games for anything."

"Awesome."

The bell rang and we both gathered our things before heading from the class side by side, I really like Ryan we have known each other most of our lives and he is pretty great. He is real and I love that the most about him.

"Hey do you have any charity skates or anything coming up soon?" He asked as we neared our lockers that were side by side.

"I have an exhibition in a week."

"Oh yeah? Is it close?"

"This one is in Seattle."

"Get me a date and time and I'll be there."

"Really?" I asked with a smile as I put the books I no longer needed into my locker.

"Yeah, I'd love to go. I went to a charity skate last year and I loved it. You look amazing out there."

"Thanks Ryan, I'll text you the date and time later."

"Awesome. I'll see you around Bells, and keep those notes as long as you need to."

"Okay thanks. Later Ryan."

"Later Bell." I smiled and shook my head slightly as I finished up at my locker. I turned toward my neck class and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw in front of me.

"Garrett?" I asked out loud, causing him to look my way with a smirk. Oh my god, he is here. He is really here. I looked at him like a deer caught in head lights, there he was in the Forks high hallway wearing dark washed blue jeans, a grey V-neck, tennis shoes, and a grey toboggan.

"Hey beautiful."

"Ahh!" I squealed excitedly as I ran to him and jumped in his arms….this is not happening, what is he doing here?

"Oh my gosh Garrett! What are you doing here?"

"I go here."

I pulled back to look him in the face and he was completely serious. I was at a loss for words, how could I even begin to respond to his words?

"Are you serious?" I asked breathlessly as he held me close. This is amazing.

"Yeah, that's what Dad was talking about the other night. I just wanted to surprise you by showing up today. Got ya didn't I?" He asked with that dimpled smile.

"Garrett! Oh my…I can't believe this. This is for real? You are going here?"

"Until we graduate in a year."

"Ah! This is awesome!" He twirled me around in a circle, making me squeal in excitement and giggle as he sat me down on the ground.

"What classes do you have?" I asked eagerly as we moved from the middle of the hall to get out of peoples way.

"Here. I don't know where half of this is."

"Luckily you have a best friend that does." I looked over the schedule and did a little dance because we had three out of four classes together and lunch!

"What babe?"

"We have every class together except for first period!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" I squealed and handed his schedule back and looped my arm with his. He was smiling brightly as I directed him toward _our _second period. This was so exciting…nothing could bring me down from this day…from this _week. _

First my best friend surprises me by showing up at my Charity skate and then he turns up at my school…he lives here and is going to be attending the same school as me. This is the best day of my life. I love Garrett so much and I have missed him like mad….

Everything is falling into place perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do not hate me this is still a BellaEdward story but the Garrett twist is in this story is here for a reason and so I ask that you keep an open mind. Things will happen shortly that you may or may not like but I do hope you keep with my story because in the end it will still be Edward/Bella. So I hope you enjoyed as this story has two HUGE plot twists. **


	7. Spinning a 360

Chapter 7 Spinning a 360

I could barely breathe, the weight was pushing down on my chest and I felt like I was never going to get a break from this….I felt sick to my stomach and I knew I deserved it.

I landed on my face, nearly smacking my nose on the ice…only to hear the dreaded words.

"Again!"

Groaning, I hit the ice with my open palm before pushing myself off and pushing my skates into the ice before preparing for the jump once more. The one I could never do. And the one she insists I work the hardest on.

My exhibition is tomorrow…and I am stressing.

"Now!"

I jumped when she commanded, but my toe pick got caught on the ice and sent me flying flat on my face across the expanse of the ice. I laid there, I was disgusted with myself….who is this person?

"What the hell is going on with you today Bella? You may not be able to land that jump perfectly but you have always been able to at least stay on your feet."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Your first exhibition is tomorrow and after that I won't be your coach anymore, and Lizzie and I both agree that you need to get this jump down. Now what is going on in that head that has you so distracted?"

She demanded as Lizzie glided onto the ice just as they walked in….smiling, as happy as ever. Yeah, wish I was.

"Bells? You okay?" That was Em.

"I'm fine."

"You are far from fine, what's going on Bella?"

"It's nothing! Just drop it, I'm going again." I growled while pushing up off the ice and taking off quicker than before. Determined, especially because I knew they had brought _him. _

"Bella! Don't worry about it! We can work on it after the exhibition don't over exert yourself!" I heard her yell from the middle of the ice…I didn't listen.

I twirled and jumped into the air, counting one….two…..three….fou-I dropped right on my back, hitting the ice so hard my head bounced twice.

"BELLA!" Lizzie was by my side so fast I could barely register the action.

"I'm fine."

"No, lay down."

"I said I'm fine." I insisted as she kept me on the ice, as still as ever even though the ice was fucking cold. Just like my heart.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She whispered while looking into my eyes, looking for signs of a concussion.

"It's nothing."

"Stop lying to me." She was serious, she meant business….and I knew that.

"Don't say anything?" I begged pathetically, I didn't want anyone to know yet.

"Cross my heart."

"I got bad news from the doctor."

"Hang up the skate's bad news?"

"No." She blew out a relieved sigh way too soon.

"Not yet at least." Her eyes widened and I sat up slowly as Kelsey made her onto the ice with a concerned look.

"You okay?" She asked while bending down beside us. I looked at Lizzie to see her conflicted eyes, pleading her not to say a word.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't we call it a night huh? We gotta be in Seattle early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."

They helped me up and we skated off together, everyone was looking at me with worrisome looks and I just brushed them off. I'm fine…really.

"Hey, you looked good."

"If you call falling on my ass looking good then thanks. What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I moved to the benches to slip my skates off and trade them out for my boots.

"We just wanted to see you because we knew we wouldn't get the chance tomorrow. We know how crazy it gets." Ali explained as she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Mm, well I appreciate it."

"You okay? You haven't been yourself this past week."

"Just been in a funk Ali. Nothing major, don't worry about it."

"Why don't we go grab some dinner?"

"I can't."

"Well….are you still staying with us tonight?" I stopped mid un-lace at her question. I forgot about that….if I stay, Edward is going to grill me about what has been wrong with me…and my doctor's appointment.

"Um, yeah."

"Awesome!" I looked up to see the hurt look in Garrett's eye. He hates that I am with Edward, but he wants me to be happy. I love him with all my heart, but I love Edward too. We talked that day he showed up at Forks High, _really _talked.

"_So, what are you doing after school?" he asked as we walked to the quad to have lunch together. _

"_I have practice." I yawned as we sat down across from one another at the picnic table. _

"_Damn, I thought I was going to get to hang out with you B." He smiled that dimpled smile and I was goo. _

"_Gar, we can't-"_

"_I know." I blanched…what? _

"_You know? But you?" _

"_I know what I said and it was the stupidest thing I have ever done, apart from letting you go, but that is beside the point. I'm sorry Bells, it was out of line and out of character for me. I love you, I do. But I am not going to make a cheater out of you, or me. I know what that feels like, to be cheated on. And I am not going to do that to someone else, do I wish more than anything that you were with me instead of him? Hell yeah. Every damn day, but I am not going to pull you away from someone you love. And I am not going to sneak around. If we are going to be together, I don't want to hide. I want to flaunt you to everyone. I told you before and I am telling you again, all I want is for you to be happy Bells. I love you baby, and for now if all we can be is friends, then I can live with that." _

_I was in tears, and I couldn't stop them from falling. This was why he was my best friend. I love him so much, and that just made me love him more. _

"_You mean so much to me Gar. Don't ever forget that." _

"_Oh trust me, I won't." he winked at me and we shared a laugh before eating our lunch in friendly companionship, just as we always had before. _

I smiled ruefully at the memory. It's not like our relationship has changed, he sure as hell has made sure of that. And when he met everybody, they all fell in love with him….apart from Edward who refused to even shake his hand. Emmett and Jasper fawned over him as they were huge hockey fans and thought he was amazing.

And Rose and Ali thought he was the bee's knees. They weren't wrong, they all got along great, and he and Ryan have become the best of friends. Edward was the only one against him, and he didn't even know that Garrett and I had been together before Edward and I became an item.

"Earth to Bella."

"Sorry what?" I asked with a slight shake of my head as I looked up to see them all looking down at me and smirking.

"You done day dreaming twirl girl?" Gar asked with a giant smile as he awaited me to get ready as the others were.

"Um, yeah sorry."

"Come on, let's get you to the house and in bed." Edward said while enveloping me in his side, making Gar turn away to hide the pain in his eyes.

Sometimes I get the feeling that Edward knows that Garrett has feelings for me…and does these things on purpose to hurt him.

"You know I love you." I whispered as he hovered above me, so much for getting sleep before tomorrow.

"And you know I love you." He grunted. Our breathing was erratic, and I felt like I was on fire for the first time in a while.

"You feel so good Bells. Ugh."

"God Edward."

"Almost B, almost."

One…two….three…

"Oh god!"

"Yes!"

And that was all it took for the coil in my stomach to burst and warmth to flood my body until all I felt was pure satisfaction.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Ed." We panted as he pulled out and disposed of the condom before cuddling back up to me in the bed and holding me close.

"So, you gonna tell me what has had you so distracted all week? Hmm?"

"Nothing Ed, I really don't want to talk about this. I really gotta get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, sorry."

"Look, I want to tell you okay? I want to tell you but I just can't alright? I haven't told anyone, it's eating at me but it is my burden right now and _I _am the one who has to deal with this. And until I know everything for sure I am not telling anyone, okay? Can you live with that?"

He was silent for a while, and I was afraid for a split second that I had hurt his feelings until he chuckled once and took my hand to pull me back onto the bed.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell your bestie Garrett then huh?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Is that what this was about? Seeing if I told _Garrett _before I told _you? _You are unbelievable Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Sometimes."

"Sometime is better than no time." He chuckled, kissed my hair and snuggled me close.

I love him so much, it feels so right being in his arms…..but something in the back of my head was eating at me. Festering away, trying to tell me something…what I did not know. But I had a feeling that it was something bad and that it had to do with Edward….I just wish I knew what it was.

_Our Father, which art in heaven,  
>Hallowed be thy Name.<br>Thy Kingdom come.  
>Thy will be done in earth,<br>As it is in heaven.  
>Give us this day our daily bread.<br>And forgive us our trespasses,  
>As we forgive them that trespass against us.<br>And lead us not into temptation,  
>But deliver us from evil.<br>For thine is the kingdom,  
>The power, and the glory,<br>For ever and ever.  
>Amen.<em>

I opened my eyes and stood, ready for the moment I would step out onto that ice. Feel the roar of the crowd in my chest and the lights on my face. This was my moment and nothing could bring me down from it.

Not a stupid doctor's appointment that meant nothing, not two guys who were in love with me that I loved back….there was nothing, but me, and the ice.

I slipped my hoodie off and handed it to Kelsey who was smiling proudly upon my form, this was a whole new feeling and I was in love with it.

"Knock 'em dead princess." Lizzie whispered as my name was called over the intercom…I shook off once and then took the ice.

I smiled widely at the crowd as I approached the middle of the ice before I dropped at the waist and held onto my right skate. Awaiting the first chord of 'look at her go'.

_You'll make the jump. You always have….and you always will. Just. Believe. _

**GPOV**

She looked amazing out there, the way she glided effortlessly across the ice as if it were nothing. Perfection and Beauty all wrapped into one selfless girl, _why did you do it man? You're an idiot. _

_I _let _her _go. And now she is with another and there is nothing I can do about it but be her friend. I could barely stomach the notion, I love her and I want to be with her. But I am not going to be that guy, I almost was.

And I will never be that way again, no matter how much I wish it was me instead of him. I applauded louder than anyone in the entire arena when she was finished, I cannot even count how many times I have seen her skate. She was better and better every time.

She blew kisses to each side of the audience before grabbing one of the bouquets thrown onto the ice and skating off.

I smiled so wide I thought my face was going to crack. But, it wasn't my place and the smile soon faded.

"Hey man I'm jet."

"You sure?" Ryan yelled as I began moving from the row we had seated ourselves in. Edward looked down at me from the row behind us and looked triumphant at my exit. _Asshole. _

_As if it weren't enough for you to have the girl I am in love with, you gotta rub it in my face too? _

"Yeah, not feeling too well. I'm gonna see if I can catch Bella and say bye before I head out."

"Alright man be careful!"

I waved and headed for the exit, hoping to see her before I left. I wanted to tell her how amazing she did while the high was still there, I know how she is after a run.

"Garrett!" I didn't have to look long as she could spot me out of a crowd even in New York.

"Hey beautiful! You did amazing out there!" I said with a smile before scooping her up in my arms and spinning her around in a tight hug. She squealed in excitement as I sat her down.

"Thanks, are you leaving?" She asked with a sad look in her eye. I hate being the reason for that look.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too good. Thought I would just head home early."

"Oh, okay. Well, could you text me or call me when you get home? So I know you got home safe?" That's Bella for you, always so protective. Mother Hen I tell you.

"Yeah you know it baby bell."

"Love you." She whispered as I gave her one more hug, kissing her cheek before pulling away.

"Love you too baby girl. See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss Sunday dinner for anything."

"Alright, I'll call you."

"You better!"

"Always!" I yelled with a smile as I headed from the arena.

Today had been amazing, and I wish I could share it with her….as her boyfriend. But I know that won't happen as long as Edward is in the picture. It's so not fair.

But, I will never stop fighting. I'm always going to be here no matter what, because he broke her heart once and I was there. It was bad and I know for a fact that it will happen again, I hate to say it. But it's true, once a player always a player.

* * *

><p><strong>You may still hate me from the last chapter but I really hope that this one kind of clears some things up. And I know the ending is a big time shocker and is a cliff hanger. Yes I am talking about Edward when I say 'once a player always a player', and that will be more understood after the next chapter when a few things are revealed about Bella and Edwards fall out. <strong>


	8. Unfair

**A/N: I do not mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But when comments are becoming rude and downright mean then I have a problem. I write FOR ME! Not someone else, the plotline for this story has been well thought out and posed for TWO YEARS! I know every outline I want for each chapter, you have read my author notes at the end of most chapters (I hope because some of you seem not to have read anything) and so you know that there are TWO MAJOR PLOT TWISTS. It says so in the summary. I do not give spoiler alerts but I will point out a few KEY points. **

**Edward is not as good as I portray him to be, this much shows in earlier chapters such as in chapter four when you find out they had been together before. They were not an item, they were merely screwing each other. Edward was leading Bella on, just to break it off. That is what I was referring to in the end of the previous chapter. **

**Garrett and Bella's relationship in NY will be shown as outtakes once this story has run its course. Their relationship was REAL, whilst Bella and Edwards was not…at first. Garrett fell in love with Bella instantly and her him, whilst her feelings for Edward were still developing. She was still trying to get over the fact that he was leading her on, he practically drove her into Garrett's arms in a way. **

**As for my 'redeeming' my actions in the last two chapters. That is a crock of bull, as I said before I have had these plans for my story for a long time and so the last chapter was not made to redeem the actions or whatever. **

**And to those who have left nasty comments, yes I will continue to delete them until you get the nerve to review to where I may contact you directly. It is cowardly to comment behind a Guest user if you are bashing. Anymore rude comments will not result in me changing MY STORY. If you do not like the plotline or the things I have written, they you may very well unfollow the story and find something else much more to your liking. **

**Garrett was never going to make a cheater out of Bella, they were caught up in a moment of reminiscence. Everyone has those moments where they think of how things were and then get carried away, that is merely what happened. I do not care how you feel about my story, because I am writing it for ME and those who actually enjoy my writing. **

**I have more than one story, I am sure that you can find one that you like if you truly do not like this and the way that I am going. **

**Now that I have gotten those points out of the way I would like to thank all of you who have recently followed and favorited this story as it warms my heart to know so many of you are falling for this work I have produced. And a shoutout to nessa01 for her continuous love of this story and all of your others who have been reviewing and leaving love. I do not know of the ghost comments and who the faces are behind them, but I hope that you all realize that your words are a lot meaner than they should be. It is a form of bullying and it has made me doubt myself as a writer. Never will I take a story down because of a few people who do not like one event. It is a PLOT TWIST for a reason, if you do not like it, please kindly leave. I do not want to hurt anyone's feelings, which is why I am being so calm about this whole situation. I am tired of logging on and seeing rude and demeaning comments, I will not stand for this any longer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Unfair<p>

"Hello?'

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, you didn't text me when you got home I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry, as soon as I got home I kinda emptied the contents of my stomach on the front lawn. Ma was pissed, she yelled and then fussed for me to get in the house so she could take care of me."

I giggled as I stopped at the light…that sure did sound like his mom.

"You poor baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ma thinks it's the stomach bug. I'll be fine by tomorrow, whenever I get this it is usually the twenty-four hour bug. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry you're sick Gar. Anything I can do?"

"Get your ass over here and cuddle me. I get needy when I'm sick." I laughed loudly right as the light turned green, he is way too much sometime.

"You're sick you dork."

"I was kidding B. I'm bad at jokes when I'm sick I know."

"Yeah, just when you are sick." I chuckled with a shake of my head as I held the phone in my hand and drove carefully.

"Hey! You know I'm funny, you always laugh at my jokes."

"I do don't I? Damn you got me."

"Damn right. Are you home yet princess?" I blushed softly and kept my eyes on the road, thankful for being able to plug my phone in and hear him through the speakers.

"No, still in Port A."

"You were there late baby girl, are you by yourself?"

"Yeah I drove to this one."

"Bella!"

"I know, I know. But don't worry Gar, I'm fine really. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Yeah, but you know I worry about you. Why the hell didn't Edward go with you?"

"They had to go home and get in bed because they are going to see Esme's side of the family tomorrow. Since we don't have school Monday they are spending two days and will be home Tuesday late."

"Still doesn't mean he could have followed you home."

"They left two hours before I was able to get out of there. And besides, Kelsey and Lizzie both live in Seattle."

"I don't like this."

"I'm fine Gar, I live close to Port A so I will be home very soon. So stop being a worry wart."

"Whatever B. So, you gonna tell me how the doctor's appointment went?"

"Nope."

"What?'

"Gar, I haven't told anybody, you know this. So don't push."

"Okay, I won't. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks Gar. Look I'm gonna get off here I'm almost home and if my parents or one of the servants see me talking on the phone while driving then I am dead."

"Okay baby girl be careful and I'll see you tomorrow for dinner yeah?"

"You got it. Feel better Gar."

"Yeah. Night baby."

"Night." I hung up and my music instantly continued.

I knew he didn't look too good when he left, I'm just glad he made it home safely and his mom is taking care of him. If he isn't better by tomorrow I know that Kate will be calling to tell me not to come, she doesn't want anyone else sick.

Just as I was pulling into the hidden drive I saw headlights coming straight for me. I looked out my side window and saw a truck coming straight for me in my lane.

_Oh dear lord. _

I tensed instantly on impact as a scream emanated from my lips, the Jeep slid back about 10 feet until the truck finally stopped when we made it to the middle of everything. The force from the impact caused the Jeep to keep moving until it finally flipped on its side.

I moaned loudly, my head pounding and my sight blurry…what in God's name happened? I couldn't move, the seatbelt was tight against my limp body as I practically hung out of the seat due to the position of the car.

There was yelling…a lot of yelling, it was hurting my head worse. Who is that?

"Mom…."

"Miss?! Miss?! Call an ambulance!"

"Da…ugh."

I was slipping, I couldn't see anything, everything was hurting and my head was screaming. _Please God, not now. The first was worse than this one, please don't let this be the one that takes me. Please, please, please. _

_Please. _

* * *

><p>I ran through the doors of the hospital, it was early morning and it was practically dead in here. There were a few people in the emergency room waiting area and even fewer workers around to ask for some help.<p>

"Excuse me? Can you point me to Isabella Swans room? Please?" I was frantic, I just needed to see her. That's all.

"And who are you in relation to Miss Swan?" The nasally nurse asked while making a point to check me out unabashedly. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I'm a friend, close friend."

"She's in room 302, visiting hours are technically over but I can make an exception this once."

"Thank you. Thank you." I took off in that direction, nothing but Bella was on my mind. I was so worried. I got the call and I was out the door, not even Ma or Pop knew I was gone, I'm gonna get the ringer when I get home.

I stopped in front of her door, too afraid to go in….my nerves were shot. No one told me how she was, just said she had been in an accident. I took a deep breath, steeled my nerve and went in with a soft tap.

"Come in." _Oh shit. _

She sounded so weak, so broken. I took a deep breath and shut the door behind me before walking in the rest of the way to see her small form laying on the hospital bed. My heart dropped to my feet at the sight before me.

She had bruises all over her face, cuts all down her arms, her wrist was wrapped with gauze and she was stitched up and covered with gauze in quite a few places. Her legs looked fine as she was laying above the blankets and I was able to see only a few bruises on her long legs. She was so lucky.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay Bell."

"Do your parents know you are out of bed?"

"They don't even know I am out of the house Bells."

"_Garrett." _She groaned while leaning her head back on the pillow, wincing and picking it up instantly.

"I had to see you."

"You could have waited. How did you even get in here?"

"The nurse let me through. Bella, what the hell happened?"

"Police said it was a drunk driver, they were going 100 miles per hour when they hit me. My car flipped on its side, they said I was lucky to walk out of the car alive."

"God Bell, where did this happen?"

"The end of the driveway."

"Oh god, but you're okay…that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I gotta stay for the most part of today, not sure if Sunday dinner will be possible for me though."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah." She got quiet then and looked anywhere but at me.

"Where are they?"

"Mom left for Italy an hour ago and Dad is leaving for London in…." She looked at the clock beside her bed "plane takes off in thirty minutes."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bella!"

"I can't control it Gar. They don't care about me, you know that."

"I know…but what are you supposed to do? Your boyfriend is out of town and so are your parents, you can't take care of yourself baby."

"I'll be-"

"Don't you dare say that you will be fine. You can stay with us…no, you are going to stay with us. Garrett you are sick, you'll be back to school before I will."

"No I won't actually, Ma is taking me to the doctor tomorrow and then we will know what I really have."

"Gar, I can't stay with you."

"Why? Give me one good reason why you can't. A _real _reason."

"I can't do that to Edward."

"Bella, you are injured and you have no one to take care of you. It's not like I am going to take advantage of you, you are my friend and I'm sick anyway. I'm not gonna make you worse. What other choice do you have?"

She thought for a moment, no doubt thinking about her and Edward's fight the other day. She called me crying later that night after she had left. I was so pissed when she told me what happened.

"_What's wrong Bells?" She was crying, heavily. It worried me. _

"_He is so mad at me Gar….I, I don't know what to do." She sobbed uncontrollably. _

"_What are you talking about honey?" _

"_We had a fight." _

_Oh god. _

"_What happened?" I knew it. _

"_We were just lying in bed talking and all of a sudden he started talking about how much we talk. He went through my phone the other day to find a picture for me and saw how many texts we have and then he looked through my phones calls!" _

_That little shit. I knew he used to go through her phone but I didn't know he still did it. _

"_And?" _

"_He got jealous. It's not the first time he was jealous of me texting others more than him but…I blew up on him. I told him how we had always talked a lot because we can relate because you knew what it was like for me because you had gone through it too….and, and how you knew how it was on the ice and so it was easy for us to talk about all of it because you knew about my family problems and how bad everything is for me most of the time because you went through it before. And how he would never understand because he had a family who loved him and….ugh! Gar, I'm so pissed off." _

"_Hey, hey, hey. First off calm down some and take a deep breath. You aren't driving are you?" _

"_No…I'm home." _

"_Good. I'm guessing you stormed out?" _

"_Yeah, I was too mad. He was too mad. We were getting nowhere." _

"_I'm sorry B." _

"_It's okay. I'll be fine." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yeah, we just gotta blow off some steam before we work it out and then we will be fine." _

"_Okay, you need me you call okay?" _

"_Always." _

"_Love you B." _

"_Always." _

"Okay. But you gotta call your parents and tell them where you are Gar, they are gonna be worried sick if they go in to check on you and you aren't there."

"Yeah, your right. Let me call Ma and then you can tell me what all is wrong with you."

She rolled her eyes and scooted down in the bed a little so she could lay back while I talked to Ma. The phone rang three times before she finally answered.

"Hello?" She was not going to be happy, especially because I woke her up.

"Hey Ma."

"Garrett, why the hell are you calling me from down the hall?"

I heard my dad in the background asking who it was.

"It's your son."

"Ma! MA!"

"What Garrett?"

"I'm at the hospital with Bella."

_Silence. _

"Why is Bella in the hospital?" She whispered fearfully. Thinking the worse no doubt-just like I did;

"She was in a car accident."

"Oh my lord. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, I just had to come in and see her. I was worried."

"Do you need us to come down there?"

"No, it's fine. She can leave sometime tomorrow, I think I'll stay with her if that is okay."

"That's fine baby, is no one else there for her?"

I gritted my teeth as Bell looked down guiltily at her phone as she texted someone…

"No, just me. You think she could stay with us for a few days? Her parents took off again and her boyfriend's family is out of town." I cringed when I said boyfriend and my voice wavered. Ma noticed as she always does, she knows how I feel about the situation I put myself in. That _we _put ourselves in.

"Okay baby, you have money? You gotta keep hydrated and fed."

"Yeah Ma, I got my wallet. Don't worry about me. I'll call you later and let you know when you can come see her. She needs the company."

"Thanks sweetie, you get some rest okay?"

"You too Ma. Love you guys."

"Love you too baby. Send Bella our love."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung and saw Bella had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey? What's wrong? Are you in pain, need me to call a nurse?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She halted me from pushing the call button, stilling me with those chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong then B?" She sniffled a few times before locking her phone and laying it in her lap.

"Edward is pissed."

"Why?" don't start kid, it's not the time.

"I texted him before he got on the flight and told him. He was freaking out but I assured him that I was okay and that I was staying with you….and then he freaked out for a whole other reason."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I coughed a few times before she was able to answer me.

"He doesn't like the idea at all, but I told him I had nowhere else to stay because Mom and Dad are gone….I told him you were sick and so we wouldn't really be able to be around each other, he is still mad."

"That's messed up B. You were just in a car accident he should be more worried about your health than where you are going to be staying."

"Yeah I know, I texted Ali for help and she said she was gonna try and diffuse him."

"Good, maybe lighting a fire under his ass will calm him down."

"_Gar_." She groaned while turning those pleading eyes upon me.

"Sorry."

"Are you gonna stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Trina brought me a bag when I got here. Some snacks, drinks, clothes and a few things from my room to entertain me. Grab you a drink, I think I have a blanket in there too if you want it. I'm burning up." I smiled, even when she is the one in a hospital bed she is still worrying about others.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled at me and watched as I walked over to her bag on the couch and grabbed the blanket, a water and a soda for her and her tablet to try and find a movie for us to watch.

"Thanks."

"Of course." I winked at her and set the other items down on the side of her bed so I could take off my jacket and shoes. Leaving me in my t-shirt, sweat pants and socks.

"You really let yourself go when you're sick." She joked as I sat down on the side of her bed with her.

"Shut up. So, start talkin, what all is wrong with you princess?" I asked while setting up beside her in bed, covering us both with her fuzzy blanket and setting her tablet up on the pull out table.

"A severe concussion, two bruised ribs, sprained wrist and collectively about a hundred stitches."

"Damn Bells, you are lucky babe."

"Yeah, the cops said if the car had flipped upside down like my first wreck…I wouldn't be here."

I shuddered at the thought. I can't lose her, she may not be mine but she is the best friend I have ever had and I cannot picture my life without her.

"I'm glad you came Gar, means a lot."

"You know I'll always be here princess."

"Gar, I'm sorry we didn't work out."

"Its fine Bells, we would have if we hadn't been across the country from each other."

"Don't I know it?" She giggled while leaning onto my shoulder. I stopped and thought for a moment, this was gonna be hard for me to say.

"This hurts more than you know B, but….I'm glad you have Edward?"

"Huh?" She looked up at me, confusion shining in her eyes.

"As long as he treats you well that is all that matters to me. He is good for you, but he ever yells at you or does something stupid and I'm around. I'll lay his ass out."

"Garrett." She warned sternly.

"I'm not joking Bells and you're not bullying me into being nice to the kid. I'm waiting for him to mess up. And I got a question."

"Yes?" She blew out a breath before laying back down in exasperation.

"What was Alice talking about when she said 'What happens in New York, stays in New York'?"

She froze and I knew I had her….whatever they were talking about, it had to do with our time in New York.

"You heard that?"

"Yep, so spill."

"Shit, I told her about New York. She had been rooting for you ever since….she is the only one I told I swear."

"Damn Bells."

"I'm sorry, she's my friend Gar."

"You're sure she is the only one who knows?" No one else can know, well not Edward at least. We'll never be able to see each other again.

"I promise."

"Okay, what did she mean though?"

"That was her way of telling me that she wasn't going to tell anyone. She says it all the time, that's what she said to me when I got off the plane when I got home."

"Are you serious?" I chuckled, that's kinda funny.

"Yeah, anytime New York comes up she looks at me all sinister like and says that. It's funny when she says it, especially because nobody knows what she is talking about."

"I bet, I like that little Pixie, and Emmett and Jasper."

"They all like you too, and so does Ryan. I see a bromance blooming."

"There is no bromance." I groaned as I started up her favorite Disney movie. 'Frozen'. I'm not a big fan, but she loves it.

"Whatever you say Gar." I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her head before training my eyes on the small screen.

I'm seriously glad that she is okay.


	9. Wounds That Heal

Chapter 9 Wounds That Heal

I woke up for about the millionth time in an hour and my head was pounding. I groaned annoyed and leaned over the side of the bed to grab my medicine in hopes that it would put me to sleep, and for good this time.

"Bells?" His voice was raspy as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I sounded equally as bad. The fucker got me sick and I wanted to castrate him for it two days after I left the hospital.

We have the flu. _Jackass._

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room dork." I rolled my eyes and sat up as he walked in. I threw back the pills and washed them down with my glass of water.

"How you feeling?" He asked groggily as he sat down beside me on his bed. He looked worse than I felt. Or is the other way around?

"Terrible. I can't sleep." I whined while wiping my nose, I hate the flu.

"Me either. Ma and Pop won't be home until late so we are on our own until they get off work."

"Great." I groaned while flopping back on the mountain of pillows that was his bed.

"Sorry, you wanna call in some take-out?" He suggested with a lift of his brow, always taking care of me.

"Sounds delightful." I sniffled while snuggling into the warm covers.

"Pizza sound good?" he asked while already dialing the number.

"Perfect."

He ended up ordering three pizzas and an order of Italian cheese sticks. How we were going to eat all of that between the two of us-both of which are sicker than dogs-I have no clue, but knowing Garrett, he has a plan.

"It'll be here in thirty minutes."

"What time is it?" He looked at the clock on his cable box that was across the room.

"Oh, only six-thirty."

"In the afternoon? I've slept all day!"

"Bells, you are injured from a three day old car wreck and on top of that you have the flu. It's okay to sleep all day."

"I know, I know, but I was supposed to call Edward two hours ago."

"Are they not back yet? Weren't they supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Their flight got canceled due to the weather in Chicago. They won't have another flight out to Seattle until Friday." His eyes widened slightly, he knew how it was being from New York and all.

"Wow that sucks. I know how that is."

"Yeah, I need to call him. He's super worried about me."

"You call him, I'll go grab us something to drink and wait on the pizzas. Give you some time on the phone."

"Thanks Gar, for everything." He smiled and kissed my cheek, I didn't scold him. We were both already sick so it didn't really matter.

"You don't gotta thank me twirl girl, I'd do anything for ya." With a wink he left the room, I love him so damn much. I sighed heavily before dialing Edward's phone.

"Hey Bells, I've been waiting for you to call me. Is everything okay? How are you feeling?" He worried too much.

"Edward, Edward slow down. I was asleep, I'm on some pretty powerful pain meds and I have been asleep all day. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, no it's fine. I just hate that I'm here and you are there and…this whole thing is fucked up."

"_Edward Anthony Cullen watch your language!" _I snickered slightly as I heard Esme in the background chastising her son.

"Sorry Mom! Sorry Bells."

"It's fine. How is your family?"

"Everybody's good. Alice is getting antsy, and so is Mom. Dad and I can barely keep them entertained long enough to keep their minds off getting home to you."

"You guys miss me that much?" I asked with a snicker as I looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep my head from hurting worse I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, we are all worried Bells. When you told me about that first wreck, and now this one. And now you have the flu, I could punch Garrett right in the mouth-"

"Edward! It wasn't his fault! He didn't know he had the flu, they thought it was just the stomach bug. We didn't find out until _I _got it. It's not like he got me sick on purpose anyways, he was just trying to help since my parents left me here to fend for myself after they knew I had just been in a serious car wreck." I was fuming as Gar walked back into the room, eyebrows raised as he was carrying our food and a two liter.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to make you upset baby. Speaking of your parents, have you heard from them?"

"Mom called me yesterday. She made it very clear that I am not getting another Jeep for as long as I live under her roof."

Gar's nostrils flared and his lips pursed as he set the food down on the bench at the end of his bed.

"That's it?" Edward sounded about as angry as Gar looked. I swear if they didn't act like each other's worst enemy then they would get along wonderfully. It's like they share a brain sometimes.

"Yeah." I whispered while sitting up once more in the bed as Gar moved everything in the middle of the bed between us before handing me a glass of A&W root beer.

"I'm sorry B-" Gar started coughing loudly, unable to stop himself as I tried to pat him on the back to help him.

"Sorry." He croaked with a sympathetic look as he sipped his drink to soothe his throat.

"Who was that? Garrett?" Edward gritted through his teeth. _Shit. What is he upset about? He knew I was still staying with him. _

"Yes, Edward you know that I am staying with him until my parents get back."

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." I rolled my eyes and watched Garrett mock Edward from the corner of my eye. I smacked him in the arm and he gave me a wounded look before holding his hands up in apology. I rolled my eyes with a small smile before continuing my conversation.

"Edward, you know I love you. Garrett and I are just friends, I am not going to keep telling you that. Okay?" Gar flinched at my words but recovered quickly. No matter what I do I hurt someone, I hate this. _Why did I do this to myself? It's not like Garrett was a rebound Bella! You slept with him because you genuinely like him…love him….whatever. Internal conversations get you nowhere! _

_I really need to stop talking to myself. _

"I'm sorry. I just, don't like the fact that you always hang out with the guy. I feel threatened by him Bells."

"You should be." Gar muttered to where only I could hear. I glared at him and of course he acted like he didn't do anything as he ate his pizza.

"You shouldn't be. How about this? When you get back and I get better, how about we go? We haven't been out since our first official date weeks ago."

"Sounds great Bells. Why don't I let you go so you can get some more rest? I love you."

"Love you too, tell everyone else I love them."

"I will. Tell….Garrett….I said…hi." I was shocked, and so was Garrett as half his pizza hung out of his mouth. It was definitely hard for him to say, but it was a shock that he acknowledged Garrett's presence at all.

"Um, hey Edward." Wow they are so awkward.

"Well uh…I'm gonna go. Love you Bells."

"Love you too." I snickered as we hung up the phone. That was too perfect, but she knew she would not be able to laugh as it would kill her head.

"Was that weird? Or is it just me?" He asked as he caught the other half of his pizza before it fell on his bed sheets.

"It was definitely a shock wasn't it?" I asked while setting my phone on the nightstand beside my water and root beer.

"Yeah, here. I put in _Just Go with it." _He said while handing me a slice of cheese.

"Thanks, you know I love this movie."

"Duh." He rolled his eyes playfully at me, causing me to push him before turning to look at the plasma on the other side of the room.

"Gar?"

"Yeah baby?" he asked with his mouth full and marinara sauce on his cheek. He is such a messy eater.

"Remember our first date?" I asked while taking a small bite and keeping my eyes on the screen as it showed Adam Sandler with a zucchini nose.

"How could I forget it? Why?" I could feel his eyes on me, I don't know why I brought it up…but, it's been on my mind the last few days.

"Well, because. When Edward and I were 'together' our sophomore year, we never once went on a date. Not even in secret. Our first _official _date like, ever. Was almost a month ago, and we haven't been on a date since. Should I be worried about that?"

"I mean…uh, I don't think so Bells. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you are the one who has had a real girlfriend before Gar. I don't know how to do the whole relationship thing, when we were together in New York is all I have to go by. And besides a few key points, it's not too far off from what I had with Edward before New York."

"I love you to death Bells, but please don't ever compare what we had to what you and Edward use to have. You guys fucked, and kept your '_relationship' _if you can even call it that, a secret for a long time. And continued to screw and get each other off occasionally after you ended things. That is nowhere close to what we had."

"And what did we have Gar? I'm not trying to compare the relationships, but I have nothing to go by. I'm new to the whole scene, and I am seriously confused by it all." I was nearly in tears, being sick makes me moody, and I didn't want to make him upset while we are sick but…I needed to know and he was the only one I knew that could answer this for me.

I have never been in a real relationship before and the thing with Edward really hurt me last year before I went off to New York for four months.

He threw his slice of pizza back into the box and did the same with mine before turning my upper body slightly so that I was looking at him.

"Bella, what we had was real. I fell for you hard in just two out of four months, I took you out almost every day. Including the day we met, you remember that?" I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you took me to time square and we joined in on a flash mob. It was amazing."

"You go that right. And then I took you to my practice that night, and you loved it."

"You, no you are amazing on the ice."

"Thank you, and so are you. But that wasn't even close to the night I took you on our official date, after hours of begging after my practice was over."

"You nearly got on your knees in the middle of the rink you were so desperate." We laughed together as he held my overheated hands in his overheated hands.

"Well duh, I really wanted to take you out on a date. So when you said yes, you remember where we went the next day after I watched you practice?" He asked with a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"I can barely get past the fact that you cat called to me while I was still on the ice!"

"Hey that was funny and adorable and you know it!"

"'_Hey twirl girl! Lookin hot!' _Is not adorable!" I exclaimed a little too loudly as my head began to pound once more and I threw a small coughing fit.

"That's what you get. Anyway, it was cute because I got a smile out of you and I got you out of practice early." I rolled my eyes at him, such a dork.

"Keep going buddy, I know you are going somewhere with this…or are at least attempting to." He rolled his eyes at me and continued with his point, whatever it was.

"I am going somewhere with this. I took you to see the lion king remember? On Broadway. And then we went to dinner at one of my favorite restaurants. Not too fancy, but not fast food. And then I took you to Rockefeller Center to show you what it looked like at night, too bad it wasn't Christmas time. I would love for you to see New York at night during the holiday season." He had a dreamy look in his eye, remembering the night I am sure.

"My point is Bells, you loved that date, and it was our first official date ever. But, that wasn't the last date I had taken you on. You were there for four months, you met my parents after only a week of meeting me. And, we went on what? About a hundred dates in only four short months? I got to know you more in those four months than I had gotten to know anyone of my friends that I had known my whole life. There were things I learnt about you that I had never learnt about any of my friends back in New York."

I looked into his glistening blue eyes. Wow, when you put it that way.

"Yeah, there is a definite difference there."

"I'd say. Bells, every relationship is different princess. But no relationship should be worth it if you have to work super hard on keeping it interesting. Or keep it going period. I'm not saying that you and Edward aren't going anywhere, but if you guys truly love each other and truly want to be in a relationship then you guys need to talk about it. Not us baby, I love you and I will always be here for you to talk to. But I can't talk about your relationship in Edward's stead B. Not if you want a real relationship with the guy."

"Thanks Gar, you always know how to make me feel better…can I tell you something?" He smiled weakly at me.

"Anything, you know that."

"I'm scared."

"What? You scared?"

"Yes me. I just, I don't want to put myself out there with him again just to get my heart broken. I love Edward and I know it kills you to hear it…but we have known each other our whole lives Gar, and neither of us have had a real relationship…"

"You don't feel like either of you are capable?" He asked softly, understanding completely like only he could. I could only nod, too choked up to speak further.

"I know what you mean. Until I met you baby girl, I never thought I would love anyone ever again after Sarah cheated on me."

"Maybe I don't know what that feels like, to be cheated on. But I know what it feels like to be let down by someone you care about."

"Oh I know, we talked about everything remember? That late night in your hotel room your third week in the big city." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I giggled at the reminder of that night.

"I remember that night, we spilled our hearts out to each other over frozen yogurt and a stupid romantic comedy on paper view that Kelsey reprimanded me for purchasing afterwards." We laughed together, snuggling up to one another after moving the untouched pizza boxes. We looked at the TV even though our minds were somewhere else.

"That was the first night we slept together."

"Took you long enough to get into my pants." I joked with a smile, causing him to tickle my sides in good fun.

"Hey, I wanted to take my time. Get to know you before I got laid. I'm not a hit it and quit it kind of guy, I got some and I thoroughly enjoyed to continue getting some."

"Wow." I laughed at his words, who says stuff like that?

"It's true, you thought I was gonna be gone in the morning. You sure as shit were shocked when you woke up the next morning to find me still holding you against me."

"Not as surprised as I was to have your morning wood against my ass." I huffed while snuggling down further in the bed, and ultimately his chest.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Can't help it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Would you say that we were a couple?" He was silent for a few moments before he was able to respond.

"I know we never defined it at the time. But, now that I look back I would say that yeah. We were." I smiled to myself as I kept my eyes trained on the TV screen.

"Wish I had never let you go either." He grumbled, thinking I didn't hear him as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"Technically you didn't considering we talked every day after I left, multiple times a day most days. And now look at us? Reunited and it feels so good." I tried singly but failed miserably as my voice cracked and I began to cough for the millionth time.

"That was terrible!" He chuckled soundlessly as he held me close to his side.

"Shut up! You are the one that got me sick jerk!"

"Sorry. You ever forgive me?" He asked with a slight pout.

"Eventually."

"Whatever, let's watch the movie already."

"I knew we wouldn't eat all that." I grumbled as we snuggled back into the pillows in one another's arms. He wasn't kidding when he said that he gets needy when he is sick, we make quite the pair though because I get clingy and a little whiny.

"We're saving it for later. Shh, this is my favorite part." He whispered playfully as Jennifer Aniston pulled her clothes off to jump into the water. I rolled my eyes, _men. _

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will ever get over the things that hurt us?" I whispered as I played with his fingers.

"Eventually. I mean, all wounds heal right?"

"Heartbreak isn't a wound." I whispered pathetically, getting drowsier by the minute as the pain meds began kicking in once more.

"No, but it will scab over eventually. Don't worry baby girl, we'll get better. I'll get over my trust issues because of a cheater. And you will get over being lied to and strung along. We may be broken now, but with the right person I do believe that we will get better."

I smiled as I laid my head on his chest.

"I think you are right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Alright Mr. Conceited, let's not ruin this moment shall we?"

"Right, sorry Bells."

"I love you Gar, you're my best friend." He tensed slightly and then relaxed.

"Same here Bells. Now stop talking and watch the movie." I giggled and did as he said.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was a little insight to what Bella and Garrett's friendship is like and also a little of their relationship from NY. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Darn Garrett for getting Bella sick right? Mmm, anyway they are going to be sick for the next few chapters but in the 11th chapter you will finally learn what the doctors have said to Bella! So stay tuned for that, and the next chapter will give a small peak into her visit but not all of it, that is saved for chapter 11, so hang in there. You will find out soon. More charity and benefit skates to come soon! I hope you enjoyed and I really hope to see some good(nice) reviews as I worked really hard on this chapter and am really proud of it. My poor sick(Stephanie Meyers) babies-well her characters, my story-are pathetic when they are sick aren't they? Good thing they have each other though yeah? Okay, I'll stop prating for now! Kisses. <strong>


End file.
